sakura floresce em konoha sera amor?
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: [Epilogo][HinaxNaru][Outros shippers]
1. Alguem inesperadu!

**Disclaimer:Naruto nao me pertecem...mais ainda nao desistir de fazer planos pra destruir kishimoto e roubar naruto...Mhauhuashasuhasuhasusahusahuashaus 'olhar assustador'**

**Povo:OO'**

**Eu:nhaiii foi malz exagerei'...**

**Povo:"..."**

**Eu:vamu logo pra fic¬¬'**

**"pensamentos"**

**'açoes'**

**-fala!**

**Introduçao!**

**Alguem inesperado!**

Amanhecia na vila oculta de konoha.surgia um sol frio entre as nunvens.os comerciantes abriam as lojas,as crianças iam para a academia,os shinobis saiam pulandu em cima do telhado para ir em alguma missao ou ir treinar.Naruto acordou animado,disposto a treinar.kakashi foi enviado para uma missao e naum tinha previsaopara o terminio dela, com isso deu folga pro seus alunos.naruto foi treinar no local de sempre:na floresta,em um aglomeradu de arvores.

-  
hinata acorda animada.kurenai tb foi mandada pra uma missao junto com kakashi.estava de folga.sem nada pra fazer,entao resolveu ir treinar...saiu andando pela floresta sem lugar certo de treinamento.É quandoouve um barulho de alguma coisa caindo e sai correndo para ver o que eh.quando chega mais ou menos perto percebe que a coisa que caiu era um galho e que ele estava em cima de alguem...sai correndu pra ver quem era ouse tava bem...quando ela chega perto ver que a pessoaque tava no chao era naruto...

-n-naruto-kun...c esta bem?

-aiaiai 'fala com a mao nas costa'...han? hinata-chaan...tou sim e oq vc esta fazendu aki?-fala issu passandu a mao na cabeça como sempre faix e sorrindu de olhos fechados...

-er..er que eu estava indo treinar...ai ouvi um barulho i vim ver o que era...-disse olhandu po chao mexendu com os dedos...

-bem...vc tava indu treinar? qr treinar comigo? er que treinar sozinhu eh muitoo ruimm - diz ele sorrindu como sempre.  
Hinata naum parava de admirar o sorriso de naruto...ela ficou rubra...entao respondeu:

- hai! -diz ela sorrindu de olhos fechadus,e rubra.

-  
continua...  
**Issu foi apenas uma introduçao...xD!essa foi minha primeira fic que eu fiz,mais naum havia postado ela aqui ainda nao...soh no animespirit..mais esperu que gostem...deixem reviews onegaiiiiii 'olhos brilhando'! issu ae kisu kisu ja ne!**


	2. O convite!

**Disclaimer: naruto naum me pertecem ¬¬...vcs nun jah sabe dissu?-.-. ...mais estou cada vez mais pertu de colocar meu plano em açao...Muuashaushaushasuhasuashuahuashuasha...**

**Vou direto ao assunto...**

**-fala**

**"pensamentos"**

**'açao'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**flashback ultimo capitulo:**

**-bem...vc tava indu treinar? qr treinar comigo? er que treinar sozinhu eh muitoo ruimm - diz ele sorrindu como sempre.  
Hinata naum parava de admirar o sorrizo de naruto...ela fikou rubra...entaum respondeu**

**- hai! -diz ela sorrindu de olhos fechadus,e rubra.**

**Fim do flashback .**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**-sim mais vamos lutar seriu,viu?eu naum vou pegar leve com voce naum...e voce vai fazer o mesmu tah?-diz naruto,se levantandu e ficandu na posiçao de luta.

-Hai! -apesar de naum querer lutar a serio com naruto.tinha medo de que machucasse ele...

-vem pra cima!- disse naruto esperando hinata ir atacar...hinata foi pra cima de naruto,e dandu um chute pertu da cabeça dele,ele defendeu com a mao,ela deu socos seguidos e ele desviava tods...foi quandu ela s afastou um pouco dele dandu um pulo para tras e ativou o byakugan.Foi de novu em cima dele.ela ganhava cada vez mais velocidade,cada vez ficava mais complicado pra ele desviar os golpes dela.hinata deu um murro na cara de naruto que foi um pouco pra tras.elefoi pra cima dela com tudu e deu um murro na cara dela,mais ela segurou a mao dele e devolveu.os dois ficaram numa sequencia de golpes ele atacava ela desviava ou segurava...e ela a mesma coisa. Depois de um tempo elefoi cima dela,quandu elavai pra cima dele e da um golpe nun meio da barriga dele,ele usa o kawarimi e vai pa tras delae da um chute.hinata percebe(por causa do byakugan,dããã!) desvia e da um golpe na boca do estomago de naruto.o golpe foi um pouco em cheio,naruto bateu na arvore, e caiu no chao.hinata apos dar o golpe,desativa o byakugan e vai correndu com os olhos cheio de lagrimas ver se naruto estava bem.

-n-naruuto-kun... Daijoubu desu ka?-ajoelha-se ao ladu de naruto,que estava enconstadu na arvore.

-hai,hinata-chan naum s preocupe comigo!...-naruto fala com o sorriso de sempre,para naum demostrar preocupaçao para hinata,mesmo assim tava doendu um pouco...- bem hinata vamos parar um pouquinhu pra cumer...estou morrendu de fome...

-claru!-disse ela passandu a mao no olho e limpandu algumas lagrimas...

os dois resolveram ir almoçar la no ichikaru(naum preciso nem dizer que a indicaçao do local foi ideia do naruto xD!)... e ficaram ainda por um tempo em uma das mesas la no ichikaru,em silencio...entao naruto quebra o silencio:

-por que vc ia treinar sozinha hinata-chan?cade o shino e o baka do kiba?

-eh que a gente tah de folga...-diz ela timidamente-en-entao resolvi vir tr-treinar.-levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ele um pouco vermelha.

-Que bom vc me encontrou!se nao taria treinandu sozinha...e treinar sozinhu eh muitoo ruim...-hinata abre um sorriso,sem perceber,e naruto comenta...

-hinata-chan,seu sorriso eh muito bonito.  
-arigatou!-diz parecendu um tomate de tao vermelha que tava.  
-vc luta muito bem taijutsu,hinata chan!-diz ele sorrindu de olhos fechadus.  
-vc soh tah dizendo isso pra me animar...-falou ela de cabeça baixa desanimada.  
-naum eu tou falandu seriu!  
-s-seriu?"o naruto-kun acha que eu luto bem?"queria que meu pai pensasse o mesmo-falou ela baixinho pra si mesmo,mas naruto ouviu.  
-nani?seu pai acha que vc nao luta bem?  
-Eh ele acha que eu nao deveria ter sido a herdeira do clan...-diz ela de cabeça baixa,segurandu com força a calça.  
-pois sintu muito,mais seu pai eh um baka...vc eh muito forte sim e luta muitoo bem...-hinata olha pra naruto e da um sorriso.-bem er melhor a gente ir neh?continuar treinandu...

passaram ate mais ou menos umas 6:00 da tarde treinandu...tinham perdidu a noçao do tempo...foi quandu hinata falou:

-naruto-kun...eu t-tenho que ir...meu pai deve tah p-preocupado comigo...

-entao eu t levo ate sua casa.  
dizendu issu foi os dois a caminho da mansao dos hyuugas,conversandu.ao chegar la naruto falou:  
-er...vai qrer ir treinar amanha de novu?  
-hai!-disse hinata-Ja ne e konban wa!  
-konban wa hinata chan...ate amanha...-dizendu issu sai correndu em direçao a sua casa.

quandu hinata chega em casa hiashi,pai de hinata(nao maginaaa...meu pai xD!)fala:  
-onde vc estava ate agora?-falaum pouco seriu

-estava treinandu pai.  
-sozinha?  
-nao com o naruto-kun...pai vou dormir konban wa...-e sobe as escadas indu em direçao ao seu quartu,e pensanduem tudo que tinha acontecido...e sorrindu.  
-  
passaram se uma semana que kakashi e kurenai sensei tinham sidu enviadu para a missao e ainda naum haviam voltado...naruto e hinata durante a semana todinha tinha se encontradu para treinar...um dia depoiis do treinamentu,quandu narutoestava levandu hinata pa casa(como sempre fazia...),falou:

-vai ter um parque de diversao que vai fica na cidade o dia todo...soh amanha...vc qr ir comigo?-pergunta naruto,rindu de olhos fechados e com a mao na cabeça.ao dizer issu hinata fica vermelha.

-h-hai!  
-entao lhe pego aki as 6:00 da noite tah?  
-hai!-diz hinata.naruto acena e vai simbora em direçao a sua casa.hinata fica observandu ele ir embora antes de entrar. e pensandu:"ele me chamou pra sair...eu nem acredito..." e entra em casa fechandu o portao principal e feliz da vida..

as 6:00 da noite:

hinata jah estava pronta.estava vestida numa bermuda e numa blusa(baby look) preta.estava tao ansiosa que de vez em qdu chegava a pensar que naruto naum ia mais.ou havia eskecido dela,ou ate mesmo achadu outra companhia pra ir com ele.estava na frente do portao da mansao dos hyuuga,andandu pra la e pra ca.naum demorou uns 5 min e naruto da sinal correndu,acenandu e gritandu:  
-hinataaaa chaaan!-sorrindu.-gomen,por deixar vc esperandu...-diz coçandu a cabeça.  
-td bem!vamos?  
-vamos!

**Tbc...:D!**

---------

**xDD!Esperuu que estejam gostando... n.n!foi um pouco longo esse cap...bem eu vou nessa mais naum esqueçam de mandar reviews ok?arigatou pelas reviews!vou responder pelas suas fics ok?Kisu kisu Ja ne!**


	3. Parque de diversao!

**Disclaimer:bem eu tava pensandu em ir na casa do kishimoto...o que vcs estao olhando?**

**Povo:bem a gente qr ler a fic neh foda ¬¬**

**Eu:eita foi malx tava pensando alto...**

**Povo:percebemos ¬¬'**

**Disclaimer:Naruto nao me pertecem ok?vcs jah sabem disso...soh nao sabe meu plano pra matar o kishimoto e roubar naruto MuashuashHAUHuhauhsuashuashuashusahsauhuahauhaUHSAUAauhUAHU ¬¬ vamu direto a fic...**

**"pensamentos"**

**-fala**

**'açao'**

**oOo**

_Flashback:_

_as 6:00 da noite:_

_hinata jah estava pronta.estava vestida numa bermuda e numa blusa(baby look) preta.estava tao ansiosa que de vez em qdu chegava a pensar que naruto naum ia mais.ou havia eskecido dela,ou ate mesmo achadu outra companhia pra ir com ele.estava na frente do portao da mansao dos hyuuga,andandu pra la e pra ca.naum demorou uns 5 min e naruto da sinal correndu,acenandu e gritandu:  
-hinataaaa chaaan!-sorrindu.-gomen,por deixar vc esperandu...-diz coçandu a cabeça.  
-td bem!vamos?  
-vamos!_

_Fim do flashback _

**oOo**

Quando eles chegaram no parque eles foram na montanha russa...hinata ficou com tanto medo que nao parou de gritar o tempo todo...desceu da montanha russa toda envergonhada...(xDD!)Logo depois eles foram no trem fantasma...toda vez que aparecia de supresa um esqueleto ou algum monstro caindo do nada no carrinho deles ela abraçava naruto...os dois sairam tao envergonhados com a situaçao que passaram um tempinho pra se olhar...depoiis eles foram no bate-bate,no splash(splash eh massa xD!),nos joguinhos de tiro ao alvo -naruto ganhou um neko-ursinho pra hinata!(que kawai!)-depois comeram algodao doce ,pipoca,maça do amor,foram no pandeiro,no discovery,...e no final na roda gigante.Hinata nao parava de rir com as palhaçadas que naruto fazia...deram mais uma volta no parque conversando e decidiramcomer alguma coisa antes de ir embora,jah que jah tinha andado em TODOS os brinquedos do parque.

-Vamos comer ramen antes de ir?(quem nao sabia que ele ia pedir pra comer ramen?xD!)

-h-hai!...-os dois foram juntos ah uma barraquinha que tinha no parque que vendia ramen e compraram dois...quando tavam indo em direçao a algum banco naruto ouviu uma voz conhecida e parou de andar.hinata fez o mesmo sem entender o porque eles estavam parando.

**oOo**

Havia mais um casal que andava pelo parque.Uma garota de cabelos roseos e orbes e verdes e um garoto de cabelos escuros e orbes da mesma cor.eles estavam indo pra casa quando ela parou de andar.

-Sasuke-kun arigatou por ter me trazido aqui no parque...

-humph.-foi virando as costas pra ir embora quando sentiu uma mao puxando o seu braço.-que foi?eu vou te levar la na sua casa.vamos logo!-falava no seu mesmo tom frio de sempre.

-nao eh isso.-disse ela desanimada abaixando a cabeça.ele se virou e ficou olhando pra ela.-err...que...koishiteru sasuke-kun!-lagrimas saiam dos seus olhos involuntariamente.Ela fechou os olhos,nao queria olhar nos olhos dele,sabia que ia ser frio com ela.quer dizer foi o que ela pensava.

Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela.Ela estava linda tinha que admitir.Na verdade tinha que admitir que fazia algum tempo que estava sentindo alguma coisa que fazia ele querer sempre estar ao seu lado.Ela foi abrindo lentamentos os olhos.Ele parou tao perto dela que dava pra sentir sua respiraçao.os dois sentiram os rosto esquentando cada vez mais,com um dedo levantou o rosto da dona dos lindos orbes verdes,e falou:

-sakura...chan...-.disse quase num sussurro.ele nunca tinha falado com ela usando o chan..."sera que..?nao!"pensava ela olhando perdidamente dentros dos orbes escuros dele.-eu...-vai se aproximando cada vez mais dos labios da garota de cabelos roseos.lentamente encosta seus labios nos dela,e vai abrindo a boca.ela começava a entrar no seu ritmo.suas linguas brigavam na mesma harmonia.parecia que aquele beijo ia durar pra vida inteira.sim,aquele simera um beijo apaixonado,sem duvidas.eles ouviram um barulho.mais nem isso interrompeu aquele momento...quando finalmente tiveram que separar para respirar,ambos corados ficaram um minuto em silencio,cada um perdido em seus propios pensamentos.Foi quando ele terminou:

-Koishiteru...-e puxou ela pra mais pertu selando aquela noite com mais um beijo.

"Yatta!eh issu aí sakuraaa vc conseguiu!"gritava a inner de felicidade.

**oOo**

Hinata jah ia perguntar o motivo de eles terem parado,quando ouviu a "voz" do motivo.

-sasuke-kun arigatou por ter me trazido aqui no parque.-"aahh eh soh a sakura-chan com o sasuke-teme!...perai ai!sera que o sasuke-teme e a sakura-chan tenhe alguma coisa?"pensava naruto sem tirar os olhos dos dois...Foi quando ele viu sasuke se aproximando cada vez mais dela."o que o sasuke-baka pensa que vai fazer?ahhh mais se ele se tentar alguma coisaa com minha sakura...!"naruto brigava nos seus proprios pensamentos.

sasuke da um beijo em sakura.naruto ver tudo,e deixa cair o ramen que tava segurando no chao(nao!magine!).sai correndo.algumas lagrimas,involutariamente(gostu de falar issu neh xD!)caiam.nao sabia pra onde tava indo.ele conhecia a vila tao bem que seus pes era que tavam guiandu ele.hinata começou a correr atras dele.Foi quando ele parou no lugar que era conhecido: O local de formatura dos gennins.É ele estava no mesmo balanço que tava no dia da formatura da academia pra virar um gennin,onde estava olhando seus amigos ganhando suas bandanas...se sentou no balanço.Foi quando sentiu a presença de alguem se aproximando.quando olhou pra tras viu que era hinata.limpou os olhos para que ela nao visse que ele havia chorado.

-naruto-kun...p-posso me...sentar?

-Hai

-naruto-kun...

-Gomen...por estragar o passeio...-disse naruto vendo que ela agora se sentava ao seu lado-nao aguentei ver aquele baka do sasuke com a sakura-chan...-disse ele fechando a mao com força.

-eu sei...eu sei o que vc tah sentindo-falou calmamente fazendo ele olhar pra ela.-mais...vc nao pode fazer nada...porque ela gosta muito dele...  
-er...acho que vc tenhe razao hinata-chan...mais eh que eu gosto muito da sakura-chan -ele volta de novo olhar pra frente e fala quase que sussurando-mais ela nunca...ela nunca me deu esperança...sempre disse que gostava do sasuke-teme...

-p-pense que eh a felicidade dela...estar ao lado do sasuke-san...-mais uma vez ele olha pra ela.

-hinata-chan vc eh muito legal...-ela fica muito vermelha...-arigatou por tudo.-dizendo isso da um abraço nela que timidamente retribue o abraço.

-vou ter que ir...-disse hinata assim que eles se separaram-meu otou-san deve tah preocupado-disse ela se levantando-vc vai ficar bem?

-Hai...ja ne hinata-chan...

**oOo**

Ao chegar em casa jah era mais ou menos umas 11:00.o tempo tinha passado e ela nem tinha percebido.a noite tinha sido tao boa...apesar do ultimo ocorrido...quando ia subindo as escadasviu que seu pai estava sentado na cadeira,pelo visto lhe esperando.

-Hinata,qru ter uma conversa seria com vc...

Seu coraçao desparou...que sera que aconteceu?

**Continuaa...:Dd!**

**oOo**

**N/A:Muhsauhasuhsauashuashuashusahsauhsa...depois eu cont...Ariagatou hyuuga hane,e julia gondim pela reviews xD! que bom vcss tao gostando xDD!como ficou esse cap?onegai deixem reviews...pode ate ser me xingando mais deixemmm onegaiiii!arigatou pela paciencia o!Ja ne!o!  
**


	4. Mundanças?

**Disclaimer: u.Ú nao vou dizer!**

**Voz: vc que pensa!'aparece atras de mim com uma kunai no meu pescoço'**

**Eu:OO' c-calma...quem eh vc?o que quer?**

**Voz:Kishimoto masashi...quero que diga a verdade...**

**Eu:humph. soh vou dizer pra postar logo essa fic 'levanta uma placa'**

**Placa:"disclaimer:naruto nao me pertecem e sim ao baka u.Ú do kishimoto...mais ainda vou roubar dele MAUHAuhaUHAuhauhauhaHU!"**

**kishimoto: o que tem escrito ai?**

**Eu:¬¬' o que vc mandou...vou direto a fic...'sai'**

**kishimoto:matte!volte aquii qru que vc me diga o que vc escreveu sobree mim...volte agoraa!'sai atras de mim'**

**oOo**

**Flashback do ultimo episodio:**

_Ao chegar em casa jah era mais ou menos umas 11:00.o tempo tinha passado e ela nem tinha percebido.a noite tinha sido tao boa...apesar do ultimo ocorrido...quando ia subindo as escadas viu que seu pai estava sentado na cadeira,pelo visto lhe esperando._

_-Hinata,qru ter uma conversa seria com vc..._

_Seu coraçao desparou...que sera que aconteceu?_

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

**

* * *

**

-vamos pra a sala ali...-e aponta uma sala do ladu,proximo a escada...ela concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o seu pai...viu que neji tb havia ficado ali lhe esperando...

-konban wa neji-niisan -fala fazendu uma reverencia a neji antes de entrar na sala...  
-konban wa,hinata-sama-dizendo isso ele sobe as escada em direçao ao seu quarto.hinata entra na sala...estava axandu que era por causa do horario que ela tinha chegado em casa...mais ele nem tocou no assunto...

-hinata,eu vou falar sem rodeos nenhum...por causa de uma missao que eu recebi nos temos que nos se mudar...-hinata interrompe e fala:  
-mas pai...  
-eu sei que vai ser dificil pra vc se acustumar la...e tb por causa dos seus amigos...mais pra nao parecer suspeito eh melhor ir pelo menos eu,vc a hanabi e sua mae...

-konban wa...-disse com a voz tremula...saiu correndo da sala em direça ao seu quarto.enquanto corria pelas as escadas suas lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto(naum digaaa¬¬")..._"nao...nao acredito que eu vou me mudar de konoha...logo agora que eu tou mais proxima do naruto-kun...e kurenai?e todos os amigos que eu fiz todo esse tempo...?e...e naruto-kun?"_ foi com esses pensamentos que adrentou em seu quarto se jogando na cama,ainda chorando...depois de um tempo adormeceu.

**oOo**

**

* * *

**

**oOo**

Era manha...o sol fraco batia no rosto de um garoto que estava dormindo em um sono profundo...quando sentiu o negocio quente no rosto,acordou.O garoto loiro de olhos azuis,se levantou e foi ate o banheiro.se despiu e foi tomar banho...ficou la relaxando enquanto a agua do chuveiro batia em seu rosto...algumas vezes a cenado acontecimento do dia anterior voltava a sua mente,balançava a cabeça com tentativas inuteis de afastar os pensamentos...quando saiu do banho,olhou no relogio e reparou que jah era nove horas..._"NANI?9 HORAS?kusoo! deixei a hinata-chan me esperando"_ colocou sua calça laranja e a camisa preta que usa por baixo bem rapido,pegou a jaqueta laranja pegou um onigiri e saiu correndo bem rapido em direçao a mansao hyuuga...

Quando chegou la,ainda ofegante tocou a campanhia e hanabi atendeu a porta:

-A hinata chan tah?  
-saiu bem cedo...  
-arigatou!-ao dizer isso sai correndo em direçao ao local de treinamento.Hanabi fica olhando-o ate ele sai de sua vista e fechar a porta.naruto vai no local onde eles costumam a treinar...quando ele chega la,se desanima ao ver que ela nao tava la..._"ela deve tah irritada comigo por deixar ela esperando!"_seus pensamentos foram quebrados por um barulho...vai ate o local onde ouviu o barulho e se desanimou ao ver que era shino...espere...shino era do time dela...devia saber onde ela tava:

-shino,vc viu a hinata-chan?

-nao-disse friamente voltando a conversar com os seus insetos

naruto sai correndo e vai em direçao a vila...ao chegar em uma rua ele encontra sasuke...  
-sasukeeee-teme vc viu a hinata?-disse ele gritando  
-nao-falou friamente  
e sai mais uma vez em direçao agora ao ichikaru...ao chegar la ele fala com o tio...  
-tio,vc viu a hinata por aqui?  
-ela passou por aki mais faz um tempo ja  
-Arigatou tio!

o tio olha naruto saindu correndu,e depois volta ao trabalho.naruto saia perguntandu a todo mundo...e nada de achar hinata.jah era mais ou menos 6 da tarde...entao foi quando do nada começou ir em direçao a o local pertu da academia da noite anterior...Foi quandu encontrou hinata la sentada no balanço de cabeça baixa com as maos no joelho apertandu com força sua bermuda,e chorandu._"droga sou um baka mesmo acho que ela se irritou por eu ter deixa-la esperando.."_pensava naruto que ia se aproximando lentamente...hinata pressentiu a presença de alguem chegando,limpou algumas lagrimas do seu rosto e se virou...corou ao ver que era seu amado..._"kuso!ele me viu assim?"_

-hinata chan-ouviu uma voz a chamando o que fez ela quebrar seus pensamentos.-vc esta com raiva de mim por ter deixado vc esperando?-foi quando uma risada boba,soou em seus ouvidos  
-nani?

-nao eh porcausa disso que eu tou chorando nao...-falou ela que continha a voz,ainda tremula.  
-entao pq vc tah chorando?  
-pq...pq...eu vou me mudar!-disse ela olhando pro chao novamente,as lagrimas saiam dos seus rosto involutariamente.  
-nao,chora nao hinata-chan-disse naruto levantando o rosto dela.o seu sorriso aconchegante estava exposto no seu rosto.-u gosto de ver vc sorrindo!  
-t-tah!-ele se levantou e estendeu a mao pra ela.foi quando por impulso,ela se abraçou nele,ele por um tempo exitou,mais timidamente foi abraçando-a.ficaram assim por um tempo ate,ela se da conta do que tinha feito e se soltou dele,corada.  
-vamos comer alguma coisa?-disse naruto sorrindo-tou com fome

-h-hai!

e sairam conversandu pelo caminhu.naruto ficava o tempo todinhu tentandu fazer com que hinata sorrisse...e ate que as vezes funcionava...la pras 8:00 naruto levou hinata em casa...  
-konban wa naruto kun...Arigatou...-disse hinata quase num sussurro  
-que nada...konban wa...-qdu ia indu embora hinata falou:  
-naruto...  
-sim ?  
-nada naum...-disse ela tentando forçar um sorriso.ele acenou pra ela e saiu em direçao oposta da sua casa.Ela ficou esperando ele sumi de sua vista...ainda perdida em seus pensamentos..._"porque nao conseguir falar pra ele o que eu sinto...pq nunca consigo?"_com esses pensamentos entrou na mansao fechou a porta e foi para seu quarto...

**oOo**

No dia seguinte,acordou com um barulho que estava chegando aos seus ouvidos...quando abriu os olhos viu que alguem batia do outro lado da porta chamando-a.

-matte!-falou hinata ainda com sono.quando abriu a porta viu que era seu primo neji.

-hai?

-eh que a Tenten,kiba,ino,sakura,sasuke,shikamaru,chouji,e o naruto tao lhe esperando la em baixo...

-tah jah tou descendo-disse bem rapido indo trocar de roupa...

**oOo**

* * *

**TBC...**

**Kishimoto:agora vc vai dizer o que tinha escrito na plaquinhaa!**

**Eu:vou muitoooo...**

**Kishimoto:digaaaa!se nao vou chorar 'emburrado feito criança'**

**Eu:naum naum naum**

**Kishimoto:sim sim sim...**

**'sai e dispistei ele mais um vez'**

**kishimoto:heyyy voltaa aquiiii!'sai correndo por uma direçao oposta'**

**'apareço'**

**N/A: xDDD que capitulo toscooo >. arigatou julia-sann por ter deixadu reviews xDD!(a unicaa) uashauhauhas...bem mais tudo bem...espero que gostem...mais axo que nao pq esse cap tah uma merda xDD!bem mais td bem eu vou nessa espere que deixem reviewss xDD!**

**Onegaiii!  
kisu kisu Ja ne!**


	5. Descobrndo os sentimentos oO'

**Disclaimer: Naruto naum me pertecem...xX'...mais tou fazendu planos pra matar o kishimoto assim que ele terminar a obra...MUuahuashaushsauhasuhasuhsauhauhsuhaha...**

**Povo:OO'**

**Eu:¬¬ foi malz...**

**Povo:tah tah...va direto a fic...**

**Eu:tah...'levanto uma plaquinha'**

**Plaquinha:'**

**-fala**

_**"pensamentos"**_

**'açao'**

* * *

**Flashback:**

_No dia seguinte,acordou com um barulho que estava chegando aos seus ouvidos...quando abriu os olhos viu que alguem batia do outro lado da porta chamando-a._

_-matte!-falou hinata ainda com sono.quando abriu a porta viu que era seu primo neji._

_-hai?_

_-eh que a Tenten,kiba,ino,sakura,sasuke,shikamaru,chouji,e o naruto tao lhe esperando la em baixo..._

_-tah jah tou descendo-disse bem rapido indo trocar de roupa..._

**Fim do flashback **

**oOo**

Assim que hinata trocou de roupa desceu correndo as escada.Viu as pessoas que estavam sentandu no sofa esperando-a.foi quando sakura se levantou comprimentou e falou:  
-Hinata a gente tava pensando em ir pra uma casa de praia que meus pais tenhe pertu daqui...que que voce acha?

-err...mais eu vou embora amanha...'falou ela com um semblante triste'

-Vc pode ir,hinata.a gente vai te buscar amanha la...-ela se virou ao ouvir a voz,e viu o pai dela entrando por uma porta de um dos aposentos da mansao.

-H-hai!entao eu vou subir...pegar minhas coisas...bem rapido...-falou ela e subiu correndo pra pegar suas coisas...

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa de praia,resolveram logo dividir os quartos.A casa nao era muito grande,mais havia espaço bastante pra todos eles.Tinha 4 quartos,dois banheiros,uma cozinha,um area de serviço,e uma sala,e uma varanda um tanto pequena.Os quartos foram divididos da seguinte forma:no final do corredor,onde se encontrava um dos quartos ficou hinata e tenten,logo em frente aos dela ficava o de naruto e neji,do lado do deles se encontrava um dos banheiros,e logo ao lado o quarto de sakura e ino.No começo do corredor havia mais dois quartos(que corredor longo OO')um em frente ao outro,o da direita ficou com sasuke e kiba,e o da esquerda ficou com shikamaru e chouji. 

depois que arrumaram as coisas dentro da casa,alguns ainda reclamando do seu companheiro de quarto,foram a praia...

* * *

Ao chegarem la,os meninos pegaram uma bola(naum me pergunte de onde surgiu que eu tb naum sei...)começaram a jogar bola.o time era:sasuke,neji e naruto(no gol),shikamaru,kiba,chouji(no gol).Toda vez que naruto levava um gol,sasuke começava a discutir com ele e neji tinha sempre que separar os dois.toda vez shikamaru soltava um "que problematico",kiba apenas gargalhava caido no chao.e chouji se sentava e começa a comer suas famosas "batatinhas". Hinata observava tudo de longe,sentada de baixo do guarda-sol,nao parava de rir...tenten,sakura e ino,chegaram perto dela e se sentaram ao seu lado,fazendo-a virar... 

-Vamos falar sobre oq?-preguntou sakura com uma cara entendiada.

-Vamos aproveitar que os meninos estao longe e falar sobre eles.-falou a loira que se sentava no chao.

-Ino as vezes acho que vc eh necessitada...-falou sakura com um sorriso.

-eh ate seria se meu nome fosse sakura...-sorria a loira com sacarmos.as duas imediatamente lançaram olhares mortal um a outra.Hinata e tenten apenas se entreolharam: jah tavam acustumada.Foi quando kiba,que tinha desistido de jogar devido as confusoes,pegou uma camera(daquelas que a fotu sai na hora) e bateu uma fotu da hinata e tenten de supresa.Elas soh notaram quando ouviu o flash e viu a foto saindo.

-eiii...kiba volte aqui com essa fotu-falava tenten que saira correndo atras de kiba.

-nem pensar...venha pegar...-disse ele correndo,sendo seguido por uma tenten desesperada.hinata apenas corria atras dos dois constragida.foi quando kiba nao viu o pe de chouji e atropeçou...a fotu saiu voando da mao dele e foi parar bem em frente a o loiro que estava sentado no chao com uma cara de tedio ouvindo apenas sasuke e neji conversando.Ele parou pegou a fotu pra olhar quando ouviu tenten gritando...

-eiii naruto,me da essa foto aí...-disse ela chegando perto dele e parando de correr,ofegante.Logo atras uma hinata timida tambem parava de correr ofegante.

-Ne...que sorriso lindo hinata-chan...-falou ele sorrindo de olhos fechados.-me da essa foto tenten-chan?-ela sorriu.

-tudo bem...

-posso ficar com ela hinata?

-hai!-hinata fica mais vermelha que jah tava.

-Eiii...vamos tirar uma foto o pessoal todinho junto?-falava kiba que se encontrava agora sentado.

-que problematico...

-Tudo pra tu eh problematico...u.u'-dizia ino que ia chegando mais perto com sakura ao seu lado.

-por mim tudo bem...-dizia neji.

sasuke apenas concordou com um "humph".

-eu tambem vou...qru ficar ao lado do "meu" sasuke-kun...

-Sai dai ino-porca...desde quando ele eh "seu" sasuke-kun...eu que vou ficar ao lado dele!-ino ia falar alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz de shikamaru

-pq mulheres tem que ser tao problematicas?-ino e sakura lhe lançaram um olhar ameaçador,quando kiba interrompeu...

-vamos logo!

Depois de muita confusao,da parte de ino e sakura,a ordem da foto ficou assim...Em pe:Sasuke na ponta,com sakura ao seu lado com seu braço enrolado no de sasuke,ino ao lado de sakura muito brava,shikamaru com um braço na cintura de ino e...corado?e com outro braço por cima dos ombros de chouji,que vinha segurando sua batatinha.Em baixo: Hinata sentada e ao seu lado naruto que estava com suas maos nos ombros desta.neji que se encontrava ao lado de naruto e com a mao na cintura de tenten que estava toltalmente corada.Kiba apenas batia a fotu.tiraram varias fotos...uma soh os meninos...outras soh as meninas...uma sakura sasuke ino e shikamaru...outra naruto hinata tenten e neji(que nao sei pq pediu a fotu!)assim que terminaram de tirar as fotos decidiram voltar pra casa.

* * *

Quando chegaram em casa,todos,um por um(claro!),foram tomando seu banho,trocaram de roupa(nao ficaram nu!...),e ficaram esperando shikamaru e naruto chegarem,pois eles tinham ido locar um filme... 

-Ate que fim vcs chegaram!-falava uma ino muitoo impaciente,sentada no sofa.Shikamaru apenas lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

-Que filme vcs locaram?-perguntou a garota de cabelos roseos que vinha da cozinha com um pote de pipoca na mao,acompanhada de sasuke que vinha com a coca-cola.

-O chamado 2.-disse naruto sorrindo.

-vamos assistir logo-disse kiba que acabava de chegar do quarto...cada um sentou em seus o sofa nao era muito grande o resto teve que se sentar no chao...algumas vezes tenten quando se assustava,abraçava com neji,que corava,mais nada dizia.Quando tava na metade do filme hinata se levantou e disse que ia no banheiro,sakura perguntou se ela queria que pausasse sendo que ela disse que nao.Assim que ela se levantou naruto falou bem baixinho.

-Eu tava pensando...

-Ahhh nao sabia que vc pensava-dizia kiba rindo.naruto ignorou e continuou.

-de a gente fazer uma festa supresa,pra hinata.-disse ele olhando desconfiado pra ver se ela nao vinha.Todos se impressionaram com o que acabara de ouvir.

-boa ideia naruto,mais temos que tirar ela de casa,pra puder arrumar as coisas...-disse sakura.

-Eu posso!-falou naruto.mais uma vez todos se impressionaram,mais nem comentaram nada.entao sakura continuou.

-neji vc pode ir chamar os convidados?

-Hai-disse ele friamente.

-entao,shikamaru,ino vcs vao comprar a comida e bebida,eu e a tenten vamos fazer a comida.sasuke vc arruma cd de musica...e chouji e kiba vcs vao nos ajudar a arrumar as coisas por aqui...

-pq eu tenhu que ir com essa problematica?-disse shikamaru suspirando...quando ino ia falando alguma coisa,teve que se calar pq hinata estava chegando.entao todos voltaram a se concentrar no filme.

* * *

Quando o filme terminou,neji,sasuke,shikamaru e ino sairam sem dizer nada.hinata estranhou,mais nao comentou nada.sakura e tenten foram pra cozinha acompanhada de chouji e kiba.Quando ia pra cozinha sentiu seu braço sendo puxado.quando olhou pra tras reparou que era naruto e corou violentamente. 

-Hinata-chan...vc qr passear comigo?-disse ele sem jeito mais sorrindo.

-h-hai

-entao vamos...-disse naruto puxando ela.

* * *

-Ei shikamaru... 

-hai?

-o que a gente pode comprar?

-nao sei...que saco!-dizia ele pegando um carrinho,e saindo empurrando ele.quando ouvia ino falando alguma coisa como vc soh sabe reclamar..._"que garota problematica...'sorri' problematica...mais interessante..."_

-SHIKAMARU!PARA DE ME IGNORAR!-a voz da loira quebrou seus pensamentos,mais um vez suspirou,e prestou atençao nela antes que ela começasse a gritar de novo no meio do supermecado._"olhando assim ate que o shikamaru nao eh tao feio..."_pensava a loira enquanto jogava a farinha de trigo no carrinho...

* * *

Hinata e naruto andava lado a calmamente.Hinata apenas ria da palhaçada que naruto fazia.A cidade que eles estavam era pequena mais trazia no ar,um ar confortavel...um sensaçao de bem estar...Foi quando eles chegaram a uma pracinha.

-Qr tomar sorvete?-perguntou naruto sorrindo com a mao na cabeça.

-H-hai!

Eles foram em direçao ao homem que vendia sorvete:

-vao qrer sorvete de que?-perguntou o homem

-chocolate,e vc hinata-chan?

-t-tambem-disse ela corando.

-entao yume, dois sorvete de chocolate pra esse casal-disse o homem se virando pra uma mulher jovem de cabelos escuros.Hinata corou tanto que se colocasse ela no fundo vermelho acho que dava pra ela se camuflar sem usar jutsu algum...naruto apenas sorriu sem entender nada.o homem entregou os sorvertes a eles.que agradeceu e foram se sentar no banco da praça.Eles ficaram em silencio perdidos em seus propios pensamentos enquanto tomavam seu sorvete._"olhando assim ate que a hinata eh bunitinha"_pensava naruto.quando os olhares deles se encontraram naruto e hinata sentiram seus coraçoes bater tao forte que podia jurar que o outro estava ouvindo._"pq estou me sentindo assim?"_naruto deu mais uma olhada nela,adimirando-a.Sentiu levemente seu rosto esquentar...Foi quando ele balançou a cabeça pra afastar "tais" pensamentos e falou quebrando o silencio:

-Vamos pra casa hinata-chan jah tah escurecendo...-disse ele sorrindo _"tomara que jah esteja tudo pronto..." _pensou naruto.

* * *

Quando Eles chegaram na casa,era mais ou menos umas 7 horas.Tava tudo escuro dentro da casa.Hinata estranhou mais nao comentou nada...achou que os outros tinham saido tambem..._"se eles sairam...eu vou ficar sozinha com o naruto-kun..."_pensou ela corada.Naruto abriu a porta. e quando ligou a luz ouviu um "supresa" vindo das pessoas...Hinata ficou assustada...ao ver que tava na casa:Kurenai,asuma,gai,kakashi,shino,temari,gaara,kankurou,iruka,anko,tsunade,jiraya, e mais alguns shinobis com que ela fez academia.ainda tava sem acreditar no que tava acontecendo...foi quando ouviu uma voz quebrando seus pensamentos. 

-A gente resolveu fazer uma festa supresa pra vc...-sorriu sakura...

-Arigatou a todos vcs...-dizia hinata que tava muitoo feliz com tudo aquilo...

**To be continue...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:Arigatou pelos comentes xDD!espero que gostem desse cap...desculpe a demora eh que eu tava com...preguiça...xDD!(pegando as manias de shika...)Onegaiii deixemmm reviews...'olhos brilhandos'**

**agora vou assistir o 174 de naruto...ahhh sim tenhu uma nova...os fillers de naruto vai acabar no 178 e entao a historia volta no rumo certu do manga...xDD!Weee 8 temporada...ai vamus noss!(pelo menos eu!)**


	6. Festa Casaiss se descobrindo

**Disclaimer: Naruto nao eh meu! ¬¬ nao enche tah!**

**-falas**

**_"pensamentos"_**

**'açao'**

**vou direto ao assunto eh melhor...!**

**

* * *

**

**oOo**

**Flashback:**

_Quando Eles chegaram na casa,era mais ou menos umas 7 horas.Tava tudo escuro dentro da casa.Hinata estranhou mais nao comentou nada...achou que os outros tinham saido tambem..."se eles sairam...eu vou ficar sozinha com o naruto-kun..."pensou ela corada.Naruto abriu a porta. e quando ligou a luz ouviu um "supresa" vindo das pessoas...Hinata ficou assustada...ao ver que tava na casa:Kurenai,asuma,gai,kakashi,shino,temari,gaara,kankurou,iruka,anko,tsunade,jiraya, e mais alguns shinobis com que ela fez academia.ainda tava sem acreditar no que tava acontecendo...foi quando ouviu uma voz quebrando seus pensamentos. _

_-A gente resolveu fazer uma festa supresa pra vc...-sorriu sakura..._

_-Arigatou a todos vcs...-dizia hinata que tava muitoo feliz com tudo aquilo..._

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

Depois as pessoas foram se acomodando na casa.Ligaram o som.Algumas pessoas(a maioria) tavam dançando,outras estavam conversando.Hinata,kiba,chouji,shikamaru estavam conversando quando ino chegou cansada de tanto dançar:

-ne,alguem viu a testuda?-disse ela se jogando no sofá.

-lie.-falou chouji comendo suas batatinhas.

-ahh entao vou procurar ela.-disse ela se levantando.

-Como ela eh problematica...-disse shikamaru com uma cara de tedio olhando ino se afastar_."problematica mesmo..."_

-ne...quem f-foi que teve essa ideia?-perguntou hinata,quebrando os pensamentos de shikamaru.

-foi o naruto.-disse uma voz feminina que acabara de chegar.fazendo-os virar pra olhar quem era.-pelo menos foi o que me disseram.-sorriu de olhos fechados a garota.

-te...temari?-shikamaru tava deslumbrado..._"como ela tah kawai..."_ele balançou a cabeça para que afastasse os pensamentos _"o que eu tou pensando?que problematico"_

-Oi bebe-chorao...a gente nem tinha se visto ainda...

-problematica como sempre...-quando ele disse isso,ela começou a discutir com ele...que ignorava-a figindo que nao estava ouvindo,fazendo com que ela ficasse com mais raiva ainda.

_"o na...naruto-kun_..."a garota de olhos perolados ainda repetia em seus pensamentos o que tinha ouvido da kuiniochi da suna.

* * *

Sasuke estava encostado na parede,com os olhos fechados com um seblante pensativo.foi quando uma voz feminina soou nos seus ouvidos fazendo o vira-se para olhar... 

-sasuke-kun?-disse uma garota de cabelos roseos que estava o chamando-o pela segunda vez.

-humph.

-err...-disse ela que estava começando a corar.estava meio desconcertada e nao sabia como começar a falar-err...que...porque vc tah..."estranho" comigo?

-err...nao que eu esteja..."estranho" soh estava...pensativo.-disse ele olhando pra baixo.

-sasuke-kun?-ele olhou pra ela e viu que ela estava sorrindo...-vamos dançar?-ele apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça e depoiis começaram a dançar.

* * *

-eu vou ali na cozinha pegar algo pra beber...-falou ino que se levantava e saia em direçao a cozinha. 

-shikamaru vamos dançar-disse temari.o que fez ele estranhar...

-eu nao eh muito problematico...-disse ele com uma cara de tedio e dandu um suspiro.

-E quem disse que eu tou pedindo?-disse ela o olhando com um olhar maniaco como se tivesse falando "me obdeça se nao qr morrer".

-affe!que garota problematica...-disse ele se levantando e soltando mais um suspiro.

Hinata apenas olhava,as vezes predendo o riso.chouji havia se levantado para pegar mais um saco de batatinha.e kiba tava dançando com uma menina...foi quando seu primo chegou e sentou do lado de hinata.

-parece que eles tao se dando bem neh?-disse hinata sorrindo pra neji.

-é!-apesar de ele falar muito com sua prima,continuava falando no seu tom frio de sempre.

-neji-san,posso falar com vc?-disse uma voz feminina,que fez ele olhar na sua direçao.

-sim...-ela pediu pra que ele a seguisse...enquanto eles se afastava um pouquinho das pessoas,tenten ia na frente tentando pensar em como começar a falar...ela parou de andar e ficou de frente pra ele.fitou os olhos dele por um momento,e depois olhou pro chao,pensando em como começar a falar.neji começou achar incomodo o jeito com que ela o fitava...o silencio que reinava entre eles tambem tava incomodando-o.mais resolveu esperar e ver o que ela tinha a dizer.

-neji...-seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela garota donas dos orbes de chocolates.-err...eu...e-eu qria dizer que...-agora a garota olhava pra baixo,afim de nao mostrar que estava corada...-err...-neji mais do que nunca estava atento a cada palavra que a garota dizia,apesar de nao mostrar...estava "curioso"...

Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu...

Owarii!

* * *

**N/A: xDDD! odeio quando fazem issu cmg...xDD!mais quem disse que eu naum gosto de fazer issu com os outross ein?hsausahusahuashasuhasuhsauhsauashuashuashas xDD!ehhh eu naum vou demorar mas pra postar aqui naum tah?naum se preocupe...e se eu naum me engano proximo cap e u ultimooo xDD! **

_Rama-chan: tank you pela reviews...vou deixar vcs com uma duvida...quem sera shikaxino ou shikaxtema?xDD!_

_Julia-san:Ehh realmentee venci a preguiçaa xDD! que bom neh?- ahhh proximo epi vai ter um bucadaummmm de tentenxneji sasuxsaku hinaxnaru shikax?_

_Uzumaki nandy:brigadu pela review migaaa espero que goste desse cap...!_

_Musa hyuuga: xDD se sim eu jah tinha postadu minha fic aquii antes...sendo que eu axei que ficou muito ruim e ai eu excluirrr mais eu me arrependi depois e resolvi mudar variass coisas e colocar de novu...ai eu fiz issu...!se vc perceber tenhe muita coisa diferente...espero que goste desse cap e que bom que vc tah gostando xDD!_

_Hyuuga danoninho:desculpe naum ter respondido antes...que bom vc esteja gostando!_

**Ahhh deixar a duvida pairando...:Shikax? o que tenten vai dizer pra neji?o que sera que aconteceu?xDD durma com ass duvidass ou me deixem reviewsss onegaiiii #olhar de cachorrinho abandonado#**

**See yaa!e deixem reviewss se nao eu choro!**

**Hinata Hyuuga xD**


	7. Casaiss ainda festa

**Disclaimer: Tah tah,naruto me nao me pertecem...affe...!**

_"pensamentos"_

-Fala

'açoes'

**Vou direto a ficc xDD!**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback do ultimo capitulo:**

_-neji-san,posso falar com vc?-disse uma voz feminina,que fez ele olhar na sua direçao._

_-sim...-ela pediu pra que ele a seguisse...enquanto eles se afastava um pouquinho das pessoas,tenten ia na frente tentando pensar em como começar a falar...ela parou de andar e ficou de frente pra ele.fitou os olhos dele por um momento,e depois olhou pro chao,pensando em como começar a falar.neji começou achar incomodo o jeito com que ela o fitava...o silencio que reinava entre eles tambem tava incomodando-o.mais resolveu esperar e ver o que ela tinha a dizer._

_-neji...-seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela garota donas dos orbes de chocolates.-err...eu...e-eu qria dizer que...-agora a garota olhava pra baixo,afim de nao mostrar que estava corada...-err...-neji mais do que nunca estava atento a cada palavra que a garota dizia,apesar de nao mostrar...estava "curioso"..._

_Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu..._

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

* * *

quando tenten levantou a cabeça e criou coragem pra falar,alguem passou correndo e,provavelmente nao viu ela na frente,empurrando-a fazendo com que atrpeçasse nos proprios pes caindo em cima de neji.Se bem que a situaçao ficou meio engraçada...Tenten estava mais ou menos de quatro(¬¬ no bom sentido claro!),em cima de neji.eles tavam tao desconcertados com a situaçao que passaram alguns minutos se fitando corados...Eles estavam tao proximos que dava ate pra sentir a respiraçao um do outro.Estavam se aproximando cada vez mais,quando neji do nada virou a cara pro lado,fazendo tenten notar a situaçao que eles se encontravam... 

-Gomen...neji...-dizia ela que se levantava e estava mais corada que nunca...

-o que vc ia dizendo?

-Eh melhor deixar pra la...

-nao diga.

-Err que...Ata-atshi...koishiteru neji-disse ela.quando ela disse isso se virou para sair dali o mais rapido possivel...pelo menos issu era a unica coisa que vinha em sua mente...precisava enfiar a cara em algum lugar...foi quando sentiu uma mao lhe segurar impidindo que andasse...Se sentiu mais uma vez supresa ao ver que essa mao havia lhe puxado,virando-a,fazendo com que ela ficasse colada no seu corpo definido(uiii neji gostosooo)...Sentiu um dedo levantando delicadamente seu rosto pra cima._"ele...ele e-esta...corado?"_ uma voz quebrou seus pensamentos...

-Eu tambem-disse ele num sussurro,beijando-a.Ate que eles tiveram que se separar...claro senao iam morrer sem ar...ele colocou a testa dele na dela.ela começou a rir baixinho de toda situaçao que eles haviam passados. Ele apenas ficou olhando-a com um sorriso no rosto apenas adimirando-a.

* * *

Passou correndo apos ver aquela cena...impussivel...issu nao tava acontecendo...com certeza nao...algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da loira de olhos azuis...tava correndo tao rapido que podia jurar que tinha esbarrado em alguem...entrou no corredor onde ficava os quartos e sentou no chao ainda chorando.Foi quando sentiu alguem se aproximar dela...tentou limpar as lagrimas,afinal ainda era uma shinobi...nao podia deixar que alguem a visse daquele jeito,chorando... 

-Por que tas chorando?-disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos,que agora sentava ao seu lado.

-p-porque...porque eu encontrei o...sasuke beijando a testuda...-disse ela entre soluços.

-hum entendo.mais ino-chan,pq c tah assim se ele nunca deu esperança pra vc?

-mais...k-kiba-...kun...-disse ela ainda soluçando.

-ele nunca deu esperança pra vc nem ninguem...e alem disso ele nao te merece...vc eh muito bonita pra ele..-disse kiba com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-hehehe...-riu ela.

-E vc fica mais bunita sorrindo...

-A-arigatou kiba-kun...-disse ela abraçando ele.Sem perceber ele foi devagar,retribuindo o abraço...seu coraçao começou acelerar com o contato...sentiu seu rosto esquentar...podia jurar que ela tava sentindo o coraçao dele batendo de forma acelerada..._"pq eu tou assim..."_quando eles se separaram ele ajudou a se levantar falando:

-vamos dançar?-disse ele sorrindo..._"esse sorriso...pq me sinto mais confortavel com ele...?"._quando ela se levantou...ele tomou uma atitude inesperada nem ele mesmo soube o pq...deu um beijo nela...no começo ele achou que ela nao ia aceitar,mais viu que ela estava apenas retribuindo o beijo...quando eles se separaram ele esperava alguma reaçao dela...mais ficou supreso ao perceber que dessa vez foi ela que tinha roubado um beijo dele...-kiba...kun...-disse ela entre os beijos.

* * *

Eles estavam dançando um tempao,quando sakura se cansou e disse que ia beber agua...sasuke disse que queria tambem e foi com ela ate a cozinha...Sakura foi pegar a agua na geladeira quando sentiu um braço passando pela cintura dela,abraçando pelas costa.ela apenas a mao no queixo dele,depois passando pela nuca,e se virando e beijando apaixonadamente...nem acreditava no que tava acontecendo...quando eles pararam de se beijar,descasaram um sobre a testa do outro... 

-Sasuke koishiteru!

-sakura,qr...quer namorar comigo?-disse ele corado._"entao,era por issu que ele estava pensativo esses dias?YATTA!nem acredito que isso tah acontecendo"_ela nao falou nada,apenas beijou mais uma vez...

-issu t responde alguma coisa...ou preciso falar?-ele apenas a beijou...beberam agua e foram mais uma vez dançar...nem notaram que alguem havia entrado na cozinha na mesma hora e saido correndo.

* * *

_" Que garota problematica...!mais ate que ela tah kawai..#balançando a cabeça# "_pensava o moreno,enquanto dançava com a loira. 

-ei shikamaru,eu tou com sede...

-sim i?

-q eu qro que vc va pegar agua pra mim...

-eu mesmo nao...

-Grrr...Humph..-a loira saiu toda irritada em direçao a cozinha,foi quando um garoto apareceu na frente dela impidindo que ela passasse...quando ela ia pra um lado ele ia...quando ela ia pro outro ele ia...ate que ela ficou irritada e falou:

-Q q vc qr ein?

-Calma gatinha...eu qru apenas vc...-disse ele pegando no rosto dela.Ela apenas tirou a mao dele com ignorancia e falou:

-Se toca garoto..sai da minha frente que eu tenhu o que fazer...-disse ela passando pro outro lado e saindo,mais ele mais uma vez impidiu ela de passar,e puxou ela pra mais perto,segurando com mais força seu braço.tentando beija-la a força...quando tava quase conseguindo,ele sentiu alguem batendo nas costa dele,como se tivesse chamando.Quando ele se virou,soh sentiu um murro na cara...caiu no chao e tomou impulso para descontar,errando,parou pra respirar e antes de ir em cima dele de novo falou:

-Qr que vc qr ein garoto?

-Bem essa garota que vc tah tentando agarrar eh minha namorada...

-Shikamaru..-disse ela sussurrando.o garoto apenas murmurou irritado algo como "que merda...nao qria ela mesmo..." e saiu...foi quando ele se virou pra ela,ainda com a expressao calma

-Affe garota problematica...ate pra vir na cozinha se mete em confusao...-ela apenas deu um murro no braço dele fazendo ele dizer itai...ela riu,ele olhou sem entende-la...

-que foi...?

-achei que vc ficou muito kawaii mi defedendo,bebe-chorao...-ela corou ao dizer isso...mais mesmo assim deu um beijo na buchecha dele...sendo que na hora ele se mecheu e ela acabou dando sem qrer um beijo bem no canto da boca dele.ele puxou ela pra mais perto e deu um beijo nela.quando eles pararam ela falou:

-ate que vc beija bem bebe-chorao...-riu

-mesmo assim vc ainda eh problematica...-ela passou a mao na nuca dele de novo e chegou mais perto pra mais uma vez beija-lo...

* * *

A garota de orbes prateados ainda estava pensando em naruto...mais uma vez seu coraçao acelerou...nem notou,que o tal loiro que ela pensava sentava agora do seu lado. 

-qr dançar comigo hinata-chan?-disse ele sorrindo que nem um bobo.

-h-hai!-seu coraçao acelerou quando eles começaram a dançar...(musica eletronica tah?) estavam muito proximos...ela começou achar que tava mais corada que um tomate...

**Owarii!**

**oOo**

* * *

**N/A: xDDD! terminei mais um capitulo...resolvi detalhar o que aconteceu na festa...mais o proximo eh o ultimo cap...ushuashusahuas...xDD!Arigatou pela reviewsss XD!**

_Misao Naegino__: hehehe tah ai a fic...espero que goste desse cap...e arigatou por ta lendoo xDD!Vlw mesmoo!_

_Musa hyuuga: Musa-san arigatou pela reviewss xDD! espero que goste desse cap...ehh realmente...shika ficou com a temari...mais eu ainda pensei em colocar o gaara mais ...axei melhor o kiba mesmu!_

_Rama-chan: tahhh eu sou má mais nem tantu...prontoo eu fix temarixshika...xDD espero que tenha gostadooo XDD!_

_Julia Gondim: Foi tb acheiii ele pequenoo...mais esse ficou maior nom foi?hehehhe espero que gostee xDD!_

_Shikamaru-sama: shika-sama,posso lhe chamar assim?bem eu espero que goste da fic...arigatou mesmuuu pela reviewsss!_

**Ehh issu aeee...deixemm mais reviewsss...que eu soh posto o ultimo se deixarem reviewsss xDD!(mentira na verdade eu soh posto quando eu fazer a outro capp ushuashaushaushasuhsauhasuh)...eh issu aee espero que gostem e onegaiiii naum esqueçam de deixar reviewss,afinal nao custa nada!**

**Kisu Kisu Ja ne!**

**Hyuuga Hinata xD!**


	8. Despedida

**Disclaimer: u.u naruto nao me pertecem eu no jah disse...eu tava pensando em matar kishimoto soh quando ele terminar naruto...MuhAUAhuaHAUhAUHAuhaUHauhuAH#eyes flames#**

**Povo:u.ú **

**Wa:well...melhor ir direto pra fic neh?**

**Povo:Ja nao era sem tempo...**

**Wa:õ.ô**

_"pensamentos"_

-fala

#açoes#

* * *

**oOo**

**Flashback:**

_A garota de orbes prateados ainda estava pensando em naruto...mais uma vez seu coraçao acelerou...nem notou,que o tal loiro que ela pensava sentava agora do seu lado. _

_-qr dançar comigo hinata-chan?-disse ele sorrindo que nem um bobo._

_-h-hai!-seu coraçao acelerou quando eles começaram a dançar...(musica eletronica tah?) estavam muito proximos...ela começou achar que tava mais corada que um tomate..._

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

* * *

Estavam começando a entrar no clima...naruto foi se aproximando cada vez mais de hinata.Hinata sentia as respiraçoes mesclarem.Sentiu seu rosto corar mais naum exitou nenhum momento a aproximaçao de naruto.foi quando do nada a musica parou(o.O'),e começou um murmuru por partes das pessoas...naruto e hinata foram pra mais perto de onde tinha uma roda de gente envolta de alguma coisa... 

_"kusoo!...o que eu tava fazendo?"_pensava naruto enquanto tentava penetrar no meio da "multidao".

_"ele estava tentando me beijar?nao!soh minha imaginaçao..."_

* * *

-LEE!PARE COM ISSO!-gritava tenten que jah estava ficando irritada. 

-para...irc...com...irc...oq?-falava o lee...muitoo bebo(ashusahusahusahsauh)

-pare de quebrar as coisas...e de beber sake tambem...cade o gai sensei?-dizia ela virando a cabeça pra todo canto a procura de gai.

-ali!-disse neji com uma gota.

tenten tambem olhou com uma gota: gai,kakashi sentado no chao com uma garrafa de sake na mao,rindo de jiraya e tsunade que estavam jogando baralho.Tsunade estava apenas de sutia e calcinha.Jiraya as vezes tentava "toca-la" mais acabava levando um cascudo.Ficaram olhando a situaçao que nem notaram quando lee começou a quebrar as coisas e depois desligou o som...ele brigava com todo mundo que tentava para-lo...Foi quando ele levou um cascudo na cabeça de neji e sasuke ao mesmo tempo.caiu no chao desmaiado.

-TAH VAO TODO MUNDO PRA CASA AGORA A FESTA ACABOU!-disse uma kurenai irritada.todo mundo saiu com uma gota na cabeça ficando apenas sasuke,sakura,neji,tenten,ino,kiba,temari,shikamaru,naruto,hinata,kurenai,asuma e shizune que apareceram do nada e corados,tsunade e jiraya que ainda estavam jogando,kakashi gai,lee que tava desmaiados,gaara e kankurou.

-bem...err...vou levartsunade-samapra casa-dizia shizune a continuava levemente corada.tenten e sakura estavam ajudando tsunade colocar a roupa.kakashi e gai tava levando uma bronca de kurenai que gritava que eles era muitos irresponsaveis...

-sakura,posso passar essa noite aqui?-disse temari.

-ah claro.-disse ela sorrindo.-pode ficar no nosso quarto.-ela sorriu pra sakura.e depois foi falar com os irmao dela.ino e kiba estavam se beijando no sofa,tao impogados que nem notaram a situaçao.

-bem asuma vc me ajuda a levar a tsunade-sama e o jiraya-disse shizune sorrindo pra ele.ele apenas acenou um sim e sairam carregando jiraya e tsunade.kurenai sai carregando kakashi,gai e lee foram juntos,depois foi kankurou e gaara.

-bem eu vou dormir...-disse hinata-konban wa!

-eu tambem vou-disse naruto bocejando.

Sakura deu mais uns bjos em sasuke e ambos foram durmir...soh ficaram shikamaru e temari que estava numa rede no terraço olhando pro ceu...neji e tenten que estavam conversando na mesa.e kiba e ino que nao paravam de se beijar.

* * *

Quando amanheceu o dia,todos com a excessao de hinata,ainda estavam dormindo.quando ela abriu a porta do terraço fez barulho,nisso temari e shikamaru tavam durmindo abraçados na mesma rede(naum pensem merda o.o),e com o barulho da porta se abrindo cairam da rede com o susto.Os tres corados. 

-Gomen...gomen nasai...-dizia hinata que estava totalmente sem graça.

-que nada hinata-dizia temari sorrindo mais corada.

-que problematico...-disse shikamaru revirando os olhos.

* * *

Quando sakura e ino acordaram,encontraram hinata e temari fazendo o cafe da manha.tambem decidiram ajudar.ficaram arrumando a mesa.Foi quando sakura falou 

-ino...

-hai?-disse ela sorrindo

-gomen por nao ter contado sobre eu e o sasuke...

-que nada...testuda...

-eh que nem eu mesmo sabia o que tinha entre a gente...

-esquece issu sakura...foi bom pq pelo menos eu descobrir que nao gosto dele de verdade...e tou muito feliz de tah com o kiba.-quando ela terminou de falar,notou alguem passando a mao nas sua cintura,e beijando seu pescoço.ele sussurou sensualmente no seu ouvido:

-bom dia...

-bom dia kiba-kun..-disse ela dando beijos nele.

-ei eu nao quero atrapalhar vcs ai mais o cafe jah ta pronto da pra ir chamar os outros?-disse temari com o sorriso sarcastico.

Kiba saiu pra chamar os outros enquanto ino continuou arrumando a mesa.

* * *

Depois que todos estavam acordados se arrumaram e tomaram cafe.quando estavam tirando a mesa.alguem bate na porta. 

-Deixa que eu atendo-disse naruto _"deve ser alguem que esqueceu alguma coisa ontem, aqui!"_pensava o loiro.quando ele abriu a porta,viu que nao:era hiashi e hanabi.

-Ohayou naruto-san-disse hanabi sorrindo.

-o-ohayou-disse naruto ainda parado em frente a porta.ate alguem la de dentro gritar um "quem eh" e ele abrir a porta totalmente para que hiashi e hanabi entrasse.Quando eles entraram ino que tava sentada no colo de kiba,deu um pulo imediatamente para o sofa toda corada.

-Hinata arrume suas coisa pra gente ir...

-hai otou-san-disse ela com um seblante triste no rosto.

-Hinata eu vou com vc-disse sakura.ino tenten e temari murmuraram um eu tambem,e foram ate o quarto onde hinata havia ficado na noite passada.

* * *

-Hinata nao fica assim nao-disse sakura quebrando o silencio. 

-Eh hinata.-disse temari.ela apenas sorriu,um sorriso forçado.um sorriso triste.

-Terminei.-disse ela abaixando a cabeça e fechando a mala.uma lagrima escorregou no seu rosto caindo sobre suas maos.sakura abraçou ela.

-vamos sentir sua falta.-disse ela,com algumas lagrimas nos rosto.

-Eu tambem vou sentir muito a sua falta.-disse tenten,que tambem se segurava pra nao chorar.

-Toma eh pra vc-disse ino que entregou uma foto onde tinha todo mundo na praia.ela tambem tava qse chorando mesmo assim sorriu e abraçou hinata.

-se cuida.-disse temari abraçando hinata.

-arigatou...-disse ela.as cincos sairam do quarto,e foram pra sala.os meninos estavam sentados nas cadeiras e no sofa em um silencio incomodo.quando hinata saiu,o pai dela pegou as malas dela e saiu com hanabi deixando hinata se despedir.hinata abraçou um por um.quando chegou em naruto,por um momento esitou mais depois aos poucos foi abraçando-o.naruto nao sabia o que pensar nem o que dizer.sabia apenas que estava com uma sensaçao muito ruim por ela esta indo.quando ela parou de abraçar chorando,que virou as costas,sentiu se braço sendo puxado,ela se virou corada.naruto chegou mais perto nela e falou no ouvido dela.

-Hinata-chan...vou sentir muito sua falta.-falou num sussurro que soh ela pode ouvir.para a supresa dele ela tambem falou no ouvido dele sussurrando.

-eu tambem...-dizendo issu entregou um papel pra naruto,e saiu indo ate uma carroça na qual seu pai e sua irma estavam esperando.todos foram la fora e ficaram vendo ela se distanciar.depois disso entraram em casa arrumaram as coisas na casa.o clima estava pesado e muito triste.ninguem estava falando muito.depois que arrumaram as coisas voltaram pra vila.

**oOo**

**Owariii!**

* * *

**N/A: xDD continuaaa...decidir aumentar o capitulo...xDD!espero que gostem desse cap...vai ter mais de hinata e naruto...aaa tambem tem o que tem escrito na carta que hinata escreveu pra ele...e eh claruuu uma suprsisee..!**

**S2!**

**Reviewss:**

_Julia Gondim:XDD espero que goste desse cap...sera que ficou muito longo?_

_Musa hyuuga:Eu tambem acho o gaara mais gostoso...opa...mais eh que acho que nada ver ele ir consolar ino...talx...ai decidi por kiba...xDD...aaa o naruto ia tomar iniciativa mais o lee atrapalhou o clima...eh mesmoo temari tenhe que agradecer o menino..._

_Jessicahq:aahhh eu axei que seria o ultimo...mais decide enrolar mais um poquinho xDD..._

_Rama-Chan: xDD ehhh o naruto-kun tah muito fofo mesmo #corada# espero que goste desse cap!_

**xDD espero que gostem do cap...apesar de eu ter achado ele ruimmm...mais eh que eu perdi esse cap e tive que fazer um outro...xDD mais naum esqueçam de deixar reviewssss plxxxxx e tambem naum esqueçm de ler minha outra fic xDD!**

**Kisu Kisu Ja ne**

**Hyuuga Hinata xD!**


	9. A carta

**Disclaimer: -.-. vcs jah sabem que naruto nao me pertence pq eu tenhu que repetir?u.Ú**

**#levanta uma plaquinha#**

_"pensamentos"_

**_"carta"_**

_-_Fala

#açoes#

* * *

**Flashback:**

_-arigatou...-disse ela.as cincos sairam do quarto,e foram pra sala.os meninos estavam sentados nas cadeiras e no sofa em um silencio incomodo.quando hinata saiu,o pai dela pegou as malas dela e saiu com hanabi deixando hinata se despedir.hinata abraçou um por um.quando chegou em naruto,por um momento esitou mais depois aos poucos foi abraçando-o.naruto nao sabia o que pensar nem o que dizer.sabia apenas que estava com uma sensaçao muito ruim por ela esta indo.quando ela parou de abraçar chorando,que virou as costas,sentiu se braço sendo puxado,ela se virou corada.naruto chegou mais perto nela e falou no ouvido dela._

_-Hinata-chan...vou sentir muito sua falta.-falou num sussurro que soh ela pode ouvir.para a supresa dele ela tambem falou no ouvido dele sussurrando._

_-eu tambem...-dizendo issu entregou um papel pra naruto,e saiu indo ate uma carroça na qual seu pai e sua irma estavam esperando.todos foram la fora e ficaram vendo ela se distanciar.depois disso entraram em casa arrumaram as coisas na casa.o clima estava pesado e muito triste.ninguem estava falando muito.depois que arrumaram as coisas voltaram pra vila._

**Fim do Flashback**

**oOo**

Quando naruto chegou em casa,jogou as coisas em cima da cama,e entrou no banheiro...estava sentindo uma angustia dentro do peito...achava que deveria ter falado algo mais a ela...Entrou no chuveiro...por um tempo deixou a agua bater sobre sua cabeça parado,perdido em pensamentos...algumas lagrimas caiam junto com a agua do chuveiro. Depois que terminou de tomar banho,colocou uma roupa...quando foi colocar as roupas sujas pra lavar,que pegou a roupa que ele estava vestido de manha,notou que um papel branco caiu no chao.Jogou de lado as roupas,pegou o papel do chao e sentou se na cadeira e abriu.

**_"naruto-kun..._**

**_Queria que vc soubesse que eu te amo,e mesmo estando longe eu nunca vou deixar de te ama-lo,mesmo sabendo que vc ama outra pessoa...qria que vc soubesse tambem que eu t adimiro muito,por vc ser essa pessoa alegre e auto-confiante que vc eh...gostei muito de treinado com vc estes dias...de ficar ao seu lado...As vezes fico pensando em quantas vezes eu tive chance de falar issu antes pra vc mais minha timidez nao deixou,as vezes penso que se eu tivesse tentado antes poderia ao menos saber o que vc pensa de mim,mais por medo de levar um nao nunca tentei...Arigatou por tudo naruto-kun...e espero que vc seja muito feliz e que realize seu sonho de se tornar hokage...pois vc eh um ninja muito forte...tou torcendo por vc!_**

**_Te amo muito,_**

**_Hinata Hyuuga_**

-Kuso!-deu um murro com toda a força na mesa,que as coisas mais leve,que estavam sobre ela caiu no chao.-como foi que eu naum percebi antes?seu baka...vc fez a hinata-chan sofrer esse tempo todo por vc...-cada vez ficava com mais raiva pode ter feito ela sofrer por ele por todo esse tempo sem ter percebido?soh de pensar nisso cada vez mais sua raiva ia aumentando._"acho melhor eu ir tomar um ar..."_ pensou ele se levantando e indo em direçao a porta.quando saiu bateu ela com toda a força.

* * *

-Neji-san? 

-eu ja disse para vcparar de me chamar assim.-disse o garoto de orbes perolados que estava sentado,no baquinho da praça de konoha,ao seu lado,com os braços na cintura da garota de orbes de cor chocolate.

-porque?

-porque...#cora#...somos namorados agora!-a garota estufou os olhos.Depois sorriu._"eu nem acredito que isso tah acontecendo..."_

-ta!neji-kun...-o garoto cora com o sufixo 'kun' mais nao demonstra-Se vc ficou,pq a hinata tambem nao ficou com vc tambem?-ele a fitou.demorou alguns segundoscomo se estivesse repassando a pergunta.depois começou a falar,calmamente ainda a fitando.

-eh que,o pai dela foi em uma missao.e nao queria deixar a mansao sozinha,jah que nao sabe quanto tempo ira ficar fora da vila...-deu uma pausa-e ele nunca ia deixar hinata morando sozinha comigo...mesmo que a gente seja primos.

-Hum...eu entendo.entao soh foi Hiashi-sama a hanabi e a hinata.-ele acenou um sim com a cabeça.

-ficou apenas a familia da souke...- um pequeno silencio reinou entre eles.mais a garota de orbes chocolate mais uma vez quebrou-o.

-neji-kun,vamos tomar sorvete?-ele acenou um sim com a cabeça e foram ate uma sorveteria que era do lado da pracinha.cada um sentou numa cadeira que ficava de frente ao outro.fizeram seus pedidos para a moça que veio atendelos,e ficaram conversando.na verdade era sempre tenten que puxava assunto,o garoto de orbes perolados apenas a olhava adimirando...e algumas vezes ate sorrindo.Um sorriso sincero.

* * *

-Sasukeee-kun...-Gritava uma garota de cabelos roseos que vinha em sua direçao correndo.Ela apenas sorriu.Tava feliz por ter sua amada por perto.Por nao ter mais que esconder seus sentimentos...pelo menos pra ela.Mais ainda nao tinha desistido de sua vigança.Ja tinha conversado isso com ela,e ela tinha apoiado.Ficou feliz por saber que ela o entendia e que tambemo apoiava. 

-Sasuke-...kun...-falava a garota que estava agora tentando recuperar o folego.Quando recuperou que ia começar a falar,Tres garotas passaram fitando ele e murmurando algo

-"Olhaa o uchiha aliii!" -dizia uma das garotas.

-"iaiaia S2 ele eh lindooo!"-dizia outra.

-"quem sera aquela feiosa brega que esta ao lado dele?eh melhor que ela saia logo dai pq essa feiura pode contamina-lo."-disse a ultima.

Uma veia soltava da testa e das mao de sakura..._"ate posso adimitir que elas chamem sasuke de lindo...mais me chamar de FEIOSA jah eh demais..."_pensou sakura_"ehh eh issu aee sakura mostra a elas quem eh a feiosa aquiiii!"_dizia a inner,_"elas me pagam"_pensou sakura agora sorrindo.

Viu que as garotas ainda estavam paradas,olhando de forma totalmente visivel para sasuke...se olhassem direitinho para elas,podia ate ver os fios de babas caindo.Sakura chegou mais perto de sasuke sensualmente.Passou a mao na nuca dele.encostando a testa dele na sua.Depois desceu mais a boca e começou devagazinho dando selinhos nele.ate começarem lentamente abrir a boca e deixar a lingua passar.Sasuke passou as maos dele na cintura e outro na nuca.Beijaram apaixonadamente,por algum tempo.Quando se separaram,estavam ambos corados,mais sorrindo.As meninas olhavam com olhares assustados.

-"como que aquela feiosa...pode...tah com o nosso sasuke-kun?"

-Quem eh a feia aqui?-disse sakura que havia aparecido atras das garotas,com um olhar assustador.

-"co-como foi que ela apareceu?"

-Ah pergunta foi: "quem eh a feiosa aqui?"-disse sakura mais uma vez que chegava mais perto das garotas que estavam andando cada vez mais pra tras,assustadas.

-"CORRAMM!"-disse uma delas correndo,enquanto as outras a seguiam.Sakura começou a rir descontroladamente,enquanto sasuke a fitava com uma gota na cabeça.

-como shikamaru fala: "as garotas sao mesmo problematicas"-disse sasuke.sakura chegou mais perto dele deu mais um beijo e falou:

-tava lhe procurando...a gente tem uma missao de rank c amanha e a gente tem que ir no escritorio de tsunade-sama,antes...!-disse ela agora com um semblante seriu.-se vc ver o naruto-kun vc o avisa certu?

-Hai!

-eu tenhu que ir...minha okaa-san pediu que eu chegasse cedo em casa.-disse ela.Deixou sobre os labios do uchiha um selinho,acenou um 'Ja ne' e correu em direçao a sua casa.

O uchiha apenas continuou parado,olhando na direçao que,a garota de orbes esmeralda havia ido.Ainda sentia seus labios sobre o seu.Sorriu.Tinha que adimitir que aquela garota conseguia mecher consigo.

* * *

O loiro continuou caminhando na vila de konoha.Tava tao perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando escureceu.A Lua estava cheia.o ceu nao tinha nenhuma nunvem.O loiro parou de caminhar,e os seus olhos azuis fitaram a lua.Estava tao linda.Lembrava muito os olhos dela...Voltou a andar,quando passou na frente do ichikaru e resolveu ir comer. 

-Tio me ver um ramen(parece mais bebo pedindo mais..."Aee tio me ve a saideira"usahasuhsauh).

-Eh claro naruto.-ficou por um momento fitando o nada...algumas lembranças via a sua mente...lembranças de quando estava treinando com hinata e quando terminavam iam pro ichikaru comer...ela enquanto comia um,naruto jah devorava seu terceiro/quarto...lembrando dequando ela ficava rindo de suas palhaçadas...-pronto aqui esta naruto-disse o tio pela terceira vez.

-Ahh Vlw tio...Itadakimasuu!

-Naruto?-disse o tio sorrindo.

-ham?

-eh verdade que a garota hyuuga se mudou da vila?-perguntou o tio.naruto parou de comer,olhou pro chao e acenou um sim.quando o tio ia falando algo alguem veio gritando em sua direçao.

-Sakura-chan?

-Sabia que ia t encontrar aqui...a tsunade-sama disse que era pra gente tah amanha as 7:00 no escritorio dela que ela qr falar com a gente.-disse a garota ainda ofegante.

-Hai!-disse ele voltando a comer seu ramen...

**Owarii!**

**To be continue...!**

* * *

**N/A: nhaiii,xDD! tah pequeno?espero que gostem...no proximo cap eu coloco mais shikaxtema e inoxkiba...espero que gostem desse cap...o.o!**

**Reviews:**

_Musa Hyuuga-san: XDD! eu lembru simm o.o aquele corno...hsauhsuashusah espero que goste desse cap..._

_Rama-chan:Ate que eu qria colocar um pouco de lemen mais os cap iam demorar mais...o.o' espero que goste desse cap..._

_Jessicahq: demorei?posta logo suas fics pq eu acompanho e vc tah demorando >. _

_Nandy-Chan: Migahhh! ah que pena que vc odei a tema...eu gosto mais ou menos dela..acho que ela combina com o shika...ate que a ino tambem...jah que as duas saum problematicas...ushauhuas espero que gostem desse cap..._

_Julia-nee-chan:espero que goste..tah ai o cap...hehehe lol_

**xDD onegaiii #olhos brilhando# deixem reviews xD nem que seja me xingando onegaiiiiiii!**

**Kisu Kisu Ja ne !**

**Hyuuga Hinata xD!**


	10. Pressentimentos

**Disclaimer:Naruto nao me pertecem...mais ainda nao desistir de fazer planos pra destruir kishimoto e roubar naruto...Mhauhuashasuhasuhasusahusahuashaus 'olhar assustador'**

**Povo:OO'**

**Eu:nhaiii foi malz exagerei'...**

**Povo:"..."**

**Eu:vamu logo pra fic¬¬'#levanta uma plaquinha#**

_"pensamentos"_

_-Fala_

_#açoes#_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_-Naruto?-disse o tio sorrindo._

_-ham?_

_-eh verdade que a garota hyuuga se mudou da vila?-perguntou o tio.naruto parou de comer,olhou pro chao e acenou um sim.quando o tio ia falando algo alguem veio gritando em sua direçao._

_-Sakura-chan?_

_-Sabia que ia t encontrar aqui...a tsunade-sama disse que era pra gente tah amanha as 7:00 no escritorio dela que ela qr falar com a gente.-disse a garota ainda ofegante._

_-Hai!-disse ele voltando a comer seu ramen..._

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

O dia amanhecera lindo.As pessoas voltavam a sua rotina normal de sempre.Um garoto de cabelos castanhos caminhava pela vila ao lado de uma garota loira,ambos carregando um semblante triste no rosto.o silencio pairava entre os dois.Era meio que incomodo,mais de certo modo os dois pensavam numa maneira de falar alguma coisa...chegaram na saida da vila.ficaram um em frente ao outro.tinham que se despedir mais ainda nao sabiam o que dizer um ao outro...

-Shika-kun...-disse ela sorrindo tristemente.-eu nao gosto de despedida...mais acho que tenhu que ir...meus irmao estao me esperando...-disse ela,algumas lagrimas caiam dos olhos involuntariamente.Ele limpou com as costas das maos as lagrimas.se aproximou mais e abraçou-a.

-vou sentir sua falta...-disse ele sussurando no ouvido dela.Ela se supreendeu.se separou dele sorrindo.

-eu tb...-foi interrompida por um beijo dele.um beijo apaixonado.parecia que naum se beijavam a seculos,as linguas trabalhavam em harmonias...Ele passava a mao pelos cabelos dela e a outra segurando a sua cintura.ela tinha sua mao na nuca dele e ficava acariciando...Pena que nem tudo que eh bom dura pra sempre neh?principalmente beijo...ah nao ser que eles queiram morrer sem ar(quee merdaa uashuahuashas)...Quando se separaram,ainda ofegantes,ele disse:

-temari-chan te amo...qria ter vc sempre perto aqui comigo...

-Eu tb t amo meu bebe-chorao...-disse ela colocando mais uma vez a mao na nuca dele.ficando proximos.sua respiraçao mesclavam uma com a do outro.O coraçao dos dois batia acelerado...podiam ate jurar que dava pra escutar a batida de seus coraçoes...-voce tem que ir pra reuniao com a hokage neh?-disse ela limpando algumas lagrimas.

-Sim,mais eu posso ficar mais um pouquinho aqui com vc...-disse ele sussurando.

-nao...nao quero que vc se atrase por minha causa.-disse ela.ele apenas olhou-a confuso.mais ela chegou mais uma vez perto dele,colocando sua cabeça na testa dele e sussurou.-Eu vou dar um jeito pra a gente ficar juntos novamente...-quando se separou,deu um selinho delicado sobre os labios do moreno.Se separou episcou um olho pra ele.Ele apenas sorria incredulo.

-Eh bom vc manter contato bebe-chorao...-disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Vc tb sua problematica...- ela sorriu e acenou pra ele.sumindo de sua vista.Ainda sentia os labios da kuinniochi sobres os seus.Sentia um vazio no coraçao...sera que ia aguentar a ficar longe dela?e ainda,naum tendo certeza quando iria ve-la novamente?queria que seu QI podesse decifrar esse enigma...

_"pq tenhu que me meter numa confusao tao problematica como essa?"_ sorriu.Deu as costa e foi em direçao ao escritorio da hokage onde estariam esperando por ele...

**oOo**

Enquanto pulava pelas as arvores a loira deu uma ultima olhada em direçao a vila. nao sabia se ia aguentar ficar muito tempo longe de seu bebe-chorao...mas enquanto naum pensava em algo,resolveu deixar o destino decidir por eles...

* * *

O loiro caminhava apressado pelas ruas da vila da folha.tinha que se apressar se nao a hokage iria lhe matar..._"kuso...pq eu tinha que dormir tarde...!"_ pensava o loiro enquanto corria,tentando colocar sua jaqueta.quando ele chegou no escritorio viu que sasuke e sakura jah estavam la esperando por ele. 

-bem agora que o naruto chegou,eu posso falar...-disse tsunade com semblante seriu.-shizune pode repassar a missoes a eles.

-hai.-disse shizune se impondo do lado da mesa da hokage e falando.-bem a missao de vcs e o seguinte:vcs teram que capturar um ninja chamado choumaru nakimichi,ele roubou um pergaminho da vila dos passaros e vc tem que recuperar...ele foi visto no pais da grama...e eh pra la que vcs vao...

-arigatou shizune...bem vc esperam o kakashi em frente da vila dentru de uma hora.-disse a hokage dispensando-os.Naruto,sasuke e sakura apenas fizeram uma reverencia e sairam.-essa missao pode ser considerada rank c e naum vi nenhum estima do naruto...

-muito estranho issu...-disse shizune que agora sentava na cadeira em frente a tsunade com tonton na mao.

-espero que issu naum afete na missao...

-'issu' se chama hyuuga hinata...

-percebi...mais entao acho que ele ainda naum sabe neh?-ela apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça.As duas pegaram um relatorio cada e começaram a ler.tsunade suspirou,quando aceitou o cargo nao sabia que ser hokage era tao...irritante...

* * *

Apos uma hora os shinobis jah se encontravam em frente a vila esperando pelo seu sensei que havia mais um vez se atrsado...mais issu naum era novidade,entao nao tava muito preocupados...mais o fato de naruto ter sido o primeiro a chegar issu se era preocupante...Sakura agora chegava ao lado de sasuke,os dois ambos corados...Mais naruto tava pensativo demais para notar... 

-domo naruto-kun-disse sakura sorrindo e chamando a atençao dele.

-Sakura-chann-ele retribueiu o sorriso.-sasuke-teme...cade o kakashi-sensei?

-humm dobe...

-acho que ele esta atrasado como sempre.-naruto e sakura deram um suspiro em unissono.-ele nunca muda...- disse ela com uma gota na cabeça.

-aquele perva.-disse naruto que logo,ganhou um soco de presente pelo comentario.-itaaaaaaa!-gritou ele com os olhos lacrimejando.

-quem eh perva aqui?-disse kakashi com o livro icha icha na mao.

-vo...-recebeu um olhar tao mortal do sensei-ninguemm-disse ele ainda com mao na cabeça,onde surgia um galo grande.

-bem vcs jah estao informados da missao...entao a gente pode ir...explico alguns detalhes no caminho.-eles apenas acenaram um sim com a cabeça e seguiram seu sensei.

* * *

**oOo**

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolates,caminhava pela vila indo em direçao a mansao dos hyuugas,com o proprosito de ir treinar com seu namorado.Mantia seus pensamentos sobre ele.estava mais apaixonada que nunca e muito feliz tb...quando iriaimaginar que taria namorando com o garoto quesempre amou?realmente,sohnos seussonhos mesmo...

quando chegou na mansao,tocou a campainha,varias vezes mais ninguem atendia,ia virando as costas e indo embora,quando notou que a porta estava entreaberta.Deduziu entao que tinha alguem...entao resolveu fazer uma supresa pra neji.

_"que sensaçao ruim..."_#dzia ela apertando a camisa no local do peito esquerdo#_"apesar de que eu naum acredito em pressentimentos..." _

Continuou em direçao a casa,quando abriu a porta,que chamou por neji...viu uma cena que nunca imaginava ver...

**TBC**

**oOo**

* * *

**N/A: xDDDD!olha minna-san naum vou detalhar muitooo a missao deles pq naum vai acontecer muita coisa importante nao...**

**Vamus as reviewsss:**

Onlyhistory: Ehh xDD mais eh que n.n decidir enrolar mais...xDD!

Uzumaki Nandy: Oieee migaaaa...que bom que vc tah gostando...espero que goste desse cap;)

Musa Hyuuga-san: Minha videntee xDD! ahuahsuahsuhsaahs espero que goste desse cap...arigatou pela reviews...

Dedessa-san:Oiii xDD!sauhasuhasuhsa eh mesmu se ele naum percebesse era realmente tapadu...n.n naum demorei nun foi?hehehe

Dante-sama:xDD espero que goste desse cap...hehehe arigatou pela reviews!

Rama-chan:xDD migaaaa sua fic tah massa...aa simm que bom que gostou do cap...sera que vai gostar desse?xDD espero que sim...

**Wa: bemm eh issu ae...arigatou pelas reviews de vcss...xDDD! espero que goste desse cap e deixem mais reviews onegaiii #olhos brilhando#!**

**Hyuuga Hina xD!**


	11. oo neji

**Disclaimer: naruto nao me pertecem... ú.ú... mais pode ter certeza que ainda mato aquele desgraçado do kishimoto...**

**Voz: se vc quer me matar,viva miseravelmente,me odeie,se agarre a qualquer coisa,corra...**

**Wa: u.Ú!#levantando plaquinha#**

"pensamentos"

-Fala

#açoes#

_

* * *

**Flashback:** _

_Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolates,caminhava pela vila indo em direçao a mansao dos hyuugas,com o proprosito de ir treinar com seu namorado.Mantia seus pensamentos sobre ele.estava mais apaixonada que nunca e muito feliz tb...quando iriaimaginar que taria namorando com o garoto quesempre amou?realmente,sohnos seussonhos mesmo..._

_quando chegou na mansao,tocou a campainha,varias vezes mais ninguem atendia,ia virando as costas e indo embora,quando notou que a porta estava entreaberta.Deduziu entao que tinha alguem...entao resolveu fazer uma supresa pra neji._

_"que sensaçao ruim..."#dzia ela apertando a camisa no local do peito esquerdo#"apesar de que eu naum acredito em pressentimentos..." _

_Continuou em direçao a casa,quando abriu a porta,que chamou por neji...viu uma cena que nunca imaginava ver..._

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

Os olhos de chocolates se arregalaram.Naum podia estar vendo aquela cena...nao acrditava estar vendo aquela cena.Sua voz parecia nao querer sair...parecia que havia engasgada com alguma coisa, que a impedia de falar.

-n-neji?-Seus olhos estava completamente marejados.nao aguentou bateu sem querer na porta,e saiu correndo.issu nao podia estar acontecendo com ela.nao,nao podia mesmu...Adentrou numa floresta,que fazia fronteira com a vila.Ainda correndo.As lagrimas escorregavam pela suas buchechas.

_"tenten,nao chore...ele nao a merece...!"_Mesmo com esses pensamentos as lagrimas teimavam de cair.As lembranças do acontecimentos,ainda pairavam em sua mente.

**Flashback:**

_"acho que ele vai gostar de me ver..."_ pensava ela sorrindo,que continuava a caminhar em direçao a porta principal da mansao._"a porta esta entreaberta!"_ quando foi abrindo devagarinho.Avistou neji beijando uma garota.Ela era morena,tinha cabelos castanhos ate a cintura,e seus olhos eram azulados.Seu corpo era definido.mais ate que o de tenten...Era,vamos dizer que 'perfeita'. Tenten nao aguentou e saiu correndo.sem querer batendo na porta.o que fez neji parar de beija-la,e empurrar a garota,fazendo com que ela caisse de bunda no chao e indo atras de tenten.

**Fim do flashback**

Continuava correndo,pulando de arvores em arvores,afim de se afastar daquele lugar._"kuso...homens sao tudo iguais...e eu achando que o neji era diferente..."_ suas lagrimas ainda caiam.

Neji corria desesperadamente atras da garota dos orbes de chocolates._"kuso!"_ Tinha que explica-la tudo que aconteceu...aumentou a velocidade.havia ativado o byakugan...avistou a garota.ainda estava com uma longa distancia de diferença.

Quando ela tava pulando.pisou em um galho em falso,o galho se quebrou e ela caiu no chao.acabou por torcer o pé.Ela apenas se xingava mentalmente.Sentiu a presença de alguem se aproximar...tinha que sair dali rapido.Se levantou com certa dificuldade,segurando em uma arvore,e começou a andar,ainda mancando.

Neji ainda corria._"o que sera que aconteceu pra ela ter parado de correr?sera que se machucou?"_ aumentou ainda mais a sua velocidade.tinha que alcança-la.

* * *

Ja estava anoitecendo.o time 7 havia parado para acampar.a noite estava bonita.nenhuma nunvem cobria o ceu.A lua era cheia.Naruto nao estava conseguindo dormir,entao resolvera sair um pouco pra tomar um ar.ficou do lado de fora da cabana,perto da fogueira que acenderao um pouco mais cedo.sentou se ao lado.e ficou olhando para as estrelas.sentiu alguem se aproximar. 

-Que foi dobe?-disse sasuke sentando ao lado de naruto.

-nada...-disse ela ainda sem olhar pra sasuke-apenas,tou sem sono...-disse ele olhando pra sasuke e sorrindo.

-humph.-sasuke tb olhou pra cima.naruto fez o mesmo.seu sorriso agora desaparecera.os dois apenas ficara perdidos em seus propios pensamentos.

-naruto...

-sim?

-sente falta dela neh?-disse sasuke agora voltando a olhar pra naruto.

-...-fez uma pausa-sinto.-disse ele por fim.

-vc...nao...nao gosta mais da sakura nao neh?-disse sasuke com um seblante seriu.(tah com ciumessss oiaaa)

-apenass como irmaos...acho que eh assim desde que a conheço...sendo que eu nao sabia diferenciar.-disse ele que agora sorria.-tas com ciumes eh sasuke-teme?-disse ele caindo na gargalhada.

-q-quem...quem disse issu?-disse sasuke completamente vermelho,olhando pro lado,tentando desfarçar o rubro.(xDD que meigo..uhuhsuhdh)

-tah na sua cara...-disse naruto voltando a rir novamente.-ainda por cima tas vermelhooo.-rindo histericamente.

-humph-sasuke se levantou.naruto parou de rir,mais ainda se segurando.-vamos dormir.amanha tenha que continuar a missao,e depois vc vai da trabalho pra acordar e vai nos atrsar...-disse sasuke voltando pra sua barraca.naruto o seguiu.nenhum dos dois notaram que a garota de cabelos roseos,sorria,olhando tudo por tras da barraca dela._"eh engraçado ver que eles estao se dando bem..."_.

* * *

Tentou correr,mais sentia dificuldade.Foi quando sentiu a presença de alguem.Parou e ficou se apoiando numa arvore,mais ainda de pé.Limpou algumas lagrimas teimosas que estavam sobre seu rosto.Se virou pra ver quem era,e nao se supreendeu ao ver que era neji.Seu semblante foi o mais frio que conseguiu fazer.Sua vontade era de apenas,abraça-lo e beija-lo._"NAO! tenten se controle ele nao presta...!". _O silencio,o maldito silencio,que apenas foram trocados por olhares,por ambos,fora quebrado por neji. 

-tenten...

-...-seu olho ardia.queria chorar,mais..._"nao posso!ele nao merece"_...Esse olhar frio...nunca a vira desse jeito.e esse silencio dela era o que mais o incomodava.

-tenten...a culpa nao foi min-

-vai me dizer que o que eu vi era um genjutsu-(aushushsuhasuhsauhsauhas eu ia falar um ilusao...mais o trocadilho ficou legal xD)disse ela cabisbaixa.tava falando tao baixo que parecia tah sussurrando.Os olhos perolados arregalaram.

-nao,nao era.-disse ele com o semblante triste.

-Entao adimite?-disse levantando a cabeça e exaltando um pouco a voz.

-eu...posso...explicar.-Disse neji meio...desconcertado?_"o que?nunca vi o neji tao...isso eh apenas fingimento...ele apenas quer me enganar,__como me enganou."_

-Nao..nao pode...-mais uma vez ficou casbibaixa,abaixando novamente a voz.Um de seus coques estavam caido,e o outro tava caindo.a franja estava molhada e ficava por cima de seus olhos.sua expressao apesar de fria era triste._"nunca imaginei que veria ela desse jeito.." _seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela voz fraca da morena.-eu nunca imaginei...-Ela nao aguentou...so de lembrar a cena...as lagrimas cairam.

-Tenten me ouve...a culpa nao foi minh-

-neji...nao quero ouvir suas desculpa...Eu...eu te odeio.-os olhos do moreno se arregalaram..._"NANI?"_

_-_nani?

-eu t odeio neji.-disse ela virando as costas ainda apoiada na arvore.-e me deixa em paz...por favor.-disse a garota que tava com a voz mais fraca que antes.

O garoto apenas ficou parado olhando,ela se afastando.Nao...ela naum disse aquilo...A voz dela ainda ecoava na sua mente.aquilo nao podia tah acontecendu._"kuso...maldita aquelagarota"_ os olhos de perolas estavam...marejados?Eh estavam.Um lagrima solitaria escorregou pelo rosto do moreno..._"maldiçao"._

A unica vontade que tenten tinha naquele momento era de se virar e dizer que o perdoava e que queria ficar pra sempre junto dele...mais nao podia,estaria sendo fraca demais..._"nao vou me humilhar a esse ponto"_. Seu pe doeu mais ainda.nao tava mais suportando ficar em pe.caiu de quatru(por favor...sem comentarios ¬¬'),sua respiraçao tava ofegante.O moreno viu quando ela caiu e correu para ajuda-la.

-neji...nao preciso de sua ajuda.-disse a dona dos orbes de chocolate.tentando se levantar sozinha,o que se esforçou em vao.caindo no chao novamente,mais agora sentada.

-nao...vc precisa sim.-a garota posou os orbes em cima dele.mais nao disse nada-afinal,vc...ainda eh do meu time.-disse ele em um tom triste.

-mesmo sendo do seu time posso me cuidar sozinha.-disse ela tentando se levantar mais uma vez,jah que havia descansado um pouco.Quando se levantou...sua visao começou a ficar embaçada,andou agora cambaleando,indo em direçao a vila.depois tudo em sua volta começou a se tornar escuro e entao desmaiou.A ultima coisa que viu fora o garota de orbes perolas ir em sua direçao.

* * *

_"que noite longa..."_pensava uma garota de orbes perolados,que estava com os braços apoiado no parapeito da janela.olhando pra lua.Estava linda,mais seu olhar de melancolia demonstrava que nao estava prestando atençao em nada que ocorria a sua volta.Seus pensamentos estavam voltados a um loiro,que nesse momento estava dormindo. 

-Hinata-chan...-seu olhar se voltou a uma garotinha,que tinha orbes iguais ao seu.ela estava parada atras dela.A garota se aproximou,ficando lado a lado de hinata na janela.-pensando no garoto loiro neh?-hinata apenas voltou a olhar a lua,sem responder nada,apenas corando.-hinata-chan,vc anda muito calada...

-nao eh nada hanabi-disse ela sorrindo.Um sorriso triste mais acolhedor.-soh sinto saudades de konoha.

-pelo visto otou-san naum lhe contou...-disse hanabi dando um suspiro..

-tas falando de que nee-chan?-disse hinata com um semblante confuso.

A garota mais nova sorriu.Nao,seu pai nao havia lhe contado...mais,que diabos a garota estava lhe falando?E por que soh veio lhe contar agora?Estava imaginando uma resposta para essas perguntas,quando a voz da sua irma chegou a seus ouvidos fazendo a prestar atençao,em cada palavra que a garota falava.

* * *

Amanhecia o dia.O dia estava ensolarado,com poucas nunvens.Um garota loira acabara de acorda.Foi pro banheiro pra tomar banho.Estava relaxando na banheira,quando notou a hora._"7:30...tenhu que acordar gaara e kankurou...gaara acho que jah tah acordado...mais kankurou...u.u!". _Demorou mais um pouquinho na banheira antes de se levantar.Depois que se trocou fora no quarto de kankurou. 

-kankurou,acorda,kankurou-dizia ela o cutucando(odeio issu..mais adoro fazer no meu irmao /o!).-kankurou...-revirou os olhos _"pq eh sempre assim?"_-KANKUROU!-disse ela gritando no ouvido dele.gritou tao alto que os pombos que estavam na janela dele voou.e ainda assim ele nao acordou(rimou?).-affe ate parece uma pedra dormindo.hummm...jah sei!-disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.Voltou com um balde de agua gelada na mao.

-kankurouzinhoooo-disse sensualmente.Ainda estava dormindo.Jogou o balde de agua nele.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh QUE PORRA EH ISSU...-olhou pra temari que estava se cagando de rir.- u.U jah sei o que foi issu...que foi?-disse ainda bocejando.

-a sua...cara...-falava entre os risos- tava...muito...engraçada...-disse chorando agora.

-tema-baka o que vc qr?-ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

-hoje vai ter a reuniao...nao lembra?

-reuniao?

-Eh a reuniao com os conselheiros...

-aaahhh aa reuniao...

-eh...-disse agora com cara de tedio,e com uma enorme gota na cabeça.-eh melhor vc ir se arrumar,baka...-dizendo issu,ela saiu do quarto.

**oOo**

Quando chegou o ultimo conselheiro,as pessoas que estavam em sentadas em volta de uma mesa se calaram.Ate um dos conselheiros se pronuciar.

-Bem,vcs sabem a razao dessa reuniao...primeiramente vamos discutir,sobre quem sera o mensageiro entre konoha e suna...e depois alguns problemas da vila...

-Bem estavamos conversando e chegamos a conclusao de que precisamos de um mensageiro pra ir de konoha ate suna e vice-versa,pra poder nos manter informados sobreos acontecimentos de ambasvilas...-disse gaara.todos viraram a atençao a ele quando ele se pronuciou.

-Eh pelo jeito terá que ser uma pessoa de extrema confiança.-avisou baki.

-Issu eh...-disse um dos conselheiro.

-eu...posso ser...a mensageira...-disse temari.Todos da mesa voltaram a sua atençao para a garota.um murmurio invadio a sala ate ser interropido pelo kage.

-tudo bem...ate pq temari concerteza eh uma das pessoas mais indicadas pra ser a mensageira...entao vc vai ficar indo 1 vez por semana pra trazer informaçoes e levar.-disse gaara que estava com um semblante seriu.Kankurou e ele sabia que desde que ela retornara,estava com o pensamento em outro lugar.mais precisamente em konoha.E sabia que o dono dos pensamentos dela era o garoto das sombras.

-Entao vamos discutir sobres os acontecimentos na vila agora...-disse um outro conselheiro.uma nova discussao surgiu na sala.temari parecia que naum estava ouvindo nada,as vezes apenas balançava um sim com a cabeçaquando lhe perguntavam,sem nem ao menos saber do que se tratava.Nao via a hora de ir a konoha...

* * *

Acabara de acordar,estava com a cabeça doendo.nao se lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido na noite passada...mais pera!onde ela estava?a garota de orbes de chocolates passou os seus orbes por todo o lugar...Aquele lugar...nao lhe era estranho...mais eh claro que nao...ela estava na mansao dos hyuugas...mas pera!como havia parado ali? 

_"agora eu me lembro...tava brigando com o neji quando eu desmaiei..."_ quando ela se sentou na cama,sentiu uma dor imensa no seu pe.Viu que ele estava enfaixado._"acho que o neji...que me trouxe pra ca!"_(seriu?c axa?caracaaa vc eh inteligente fia...u.u).Seus olhos se voltaram pra porta quando viu que alguem abriu.

-ne...neji...-disse ela casbibaixa.

-vc...precisa comer algo...ainda tah fraca.-disse ele com um tom triste em sua voz.sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

-arigatou...-disse ela ainda sem levantar a cabeça.

-tenten...temos que conversar...-disse ele se sentando proximo a ela.

-...-nao conseguia falar nada.acenou um sim com a sua cabeça.ficaram um tempo em silencio.tenten mentalmente se chamava de baka por ter aceitado a conversar com neji...ficava esperando neji começar.

Neji apenas pensava em como começar a se explicar.estava tenso apesar de nao demonstrar issu.Pensava apenas que queria cada vez mais ficar junto dela...Jah havia adimitido a um tempo atras que era fraco e que a amava.E sabia que se a perdesse nao conseguiria mais viver...

**oOo**

**TBC**

* * *

**N/A: xDDD! nesse cap soh foi neji xtenten nun foi?aaaaa amei escrever esse casal... xDD!Vou colocar mais deles na minha outra fic...xD!**

**Bem ficou um trash esse cap...mais espero que gostemmm e me deixem reviews,mesmu que seja pra mim xingar pelo capitulo merdaaa xDD!**

**Reviews:**

Rama-chan: ehh mesmu todas as despedidas deles eh muito triste..TT mais achei uma soluçao pros dois...pelo menos da pra matar a vontade neh ?xDD eh claru que eh verdade xDD!Vc tb eh muitooo simpatica nos seus comentes!xDD!continue acompanhdo xDD!Arigatou pela reviews e espero que goste desse cap!

Nandy-nee-chan:Pra falar a verdade eu gosto tantu da temari quanto da ino,como casal para o shika-kun(dele sim eu gosto!)...xDD quase ia colocando ele com a ino,mais a tema combinou mais...xDD!Que pena que vc nao gosta dela como par pro shika...mais td bem...xDD!posta logo sua fic...xD!espero que goste desse cap!

Musa-nee-san:xDD eu naum digo que vc eh vidente o.o!adivinhou...naum a hinata nao voltou...ele foi pego com uma vaka.xDD!...usahasuusahusah!Espero que goste desse cap; arigatou por tah acompanhando...vidente-san!uashuashusahsauh

**oOo**

**xDD vou mecher mais um pouquinho com nejixtenten antes de eles ficarem finalmente juntos...suhauhsuhsuhasusahushushsuahsuahsauhsau...o.o me ignore plx...xDD! e o que sera que hanabi disse a hinata?Neji ira convecer tenten o pq estava beijando uma vaka?o.o Será?Soh verá no proximo cap!**

**ahsuahshasuhsauhsauhsauhsa sou máááá!haushusahusah...Ahhh sim arigatou pelas reviews e deixem mais onegaiiiii!**

**Kisu kisu Ja ne!**

**Hinata Hyuuga xD!**


	12. Inverno

**Disclaimer:Naruto naum me pertecem,mais...andei pensandu que dar o golpe do bau naum eh uma ma ideia neh?hehehehe#sorriso malicioso#**

**Povo:OO'...bem vai direto a fic...loka-san**

**Vou fingir que naum ouvi...hunf!**

_"pensamentos"_

_-_Fala

#açoes#

* * *

**Flashback **

_-...-nao conseguia falar nada.acenou um sim com a sua cabeça.ficaram um tempo em silencio.tenten mentalmente se chamava de baka por ter aceitado a conversar com neji...ficava esperando neji começar._

_Neji apenas pensava em como começar a se explicar.estava tenso apesar de nao demonstrar issu.Pensava apenas que queria cada vez mais ficar junto dela...Jah havia adimitido a um tempo atras que era fraco e que a amava.E sabia que se a perdesse nao conseguiria mais viver..._

**Fim do Flashback**

**oOo**

-Tenten...-disse ele sentando-se ao lado da garota.-a culpa nao foi minha...-tenten abriu a boca pra falar algo mais foi interrompida por neji-Por favor deixa eu terminar...Ela veio aqui me dizendo que tinha algo pra me dzer...foi logo entrando aqui em casa,sem nem ao menos pedir permissao,foi quando eu me distrair e do nada ela me deu um beijo,ai foi quando vc entrou...e o resto vc jah sabe.-Ela apenas continuava de cabeça baixa,sem dizer nada.

-Bem se vc nao acreditar em mim...-disse ele,que agora estava de pe novamente,e de costas.Seu tom era fraco e triste.Sua voz chegava a ser quase um sussurro.-...eu entendo...-agora começando a ir em direçao a porta.Foi quando sentiu um braço em volta de suas costa,que impedia de andar.Sentiu as lagrimas que saiam do rosto da garota molhando suas costas.Se supreendeu ao ouvir a voz delaadentrando em seus ouvidos.Uma voz fraca.

-Eu...acredito em vc-disse ela,sussurrando.

O garoto virou-se em silencio.Ela o soltou,estava cabisbaixa,dava pra verque algumas lagrimas,continuavam a cair sobre o seu rosto.Levantou lentamente o rosto dela.Fitou seus olhos,e sem dizer nada,simplesmente a beijou.O beijo era apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo sensual.Ela acariciava seus cabelos,enquanto ele passava a mao na cintura da garota.Quando os labios deles se separaram,eles se abraçaram.Ainda em silencio.

O silencio pairou alguns minutos,ate que tenten,ainda abraçada com neji o quebrou,pela primeira vez desde do acontecimento.

-Neji...gomen por nao ter acreditado em vc...

-tenten vamos esquecer isso...-ela apenas sorriu.Gostou de ver novamente o sorriso no rosto da garota.

Temeu por um momento,soh de pensar que poderia ser a causa da extinsao do sorriso do rosto esses pensamentos ele apenas retribuiu o sorriso.E a beijou mais uma vez.

* * *

Um garoto corria,na floresta adentro.O seu cao apenas o seguia.Parou de correr.Estava ofegante,mais o sorriso brotava no seu rosto.Se enconstou numa arvore,e fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo.sentiu uma mao cobrindo os seus olhos. 

-Ino,como vc me achou?-ainda com as maos da garota sobre os seus olhos.Ela soltou e saiu de tras da arvore.

-bem sua mae disse que vc taria treinando com o akamaru por aqui...-disse ela sorrindo.-e vc como soube que era eu?

-Seu cheiro ...-disse ele sorrindo,se aproximou da garota-adoro ele-disse sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido na mesma.Ela se arrepiou todinha,e sorriu corada.

-Bem eu vim aqui...pq tenho um recado da hokage-sama...

-vc soh veio por isso?-perguntou ele com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Bem...Foi-Ele fingiu esta emburrado e ela,rapidamente se acrescentou-nao,tou bricando...-Ele enconstou ela numa arvore.ela apenas fitava os orbes castanho do garoto.Chegou pertu dos labios da garota,deixando um selinho,e mais uma vez aproximou-se do ouvido dela e falou sensualmente.

-eu sabia...-ela sorriu corada.Ele sabia mesmu como faze-la delirar.

-bem eh melhor eu dar logo o recado antes que eu me esqueça.-disse ela ainda hipnotizada com os orbes do garoto que ainda a fitava.-a tsunade-sama mandou dizer que era pra vc e o shino tah la amanha de 8:00 hrs...acho que vcs vao ter alguma missao...-ele colocou o dedo dele sobre os labios da garota a calando,e depois beijou-a de forma tentadora.

Ela colocou uma das mao na nuca do moreno e acariciava seus cabelos enquanto o beijava.Ele estava com uma das maos sobre o rosto dela e a outra estava sobre a arvore.Ela segurou pela borda da jaqueta e o colocou no chao.ficando em cima dele.Foi quando akamaru latiu e ela percebeu a situaçao que estava,começando a ficar corada.

-Humm kiba-kun,vc ainda vai treinar?-perguntou ela ainda meio vermelha.

-humm vc fica linda corada...

-hummm vc tb!-disse ela piscando um olho.

-eu nao vou treinar,mais nao...

-entao vamos la na sorveteria?-ele apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça.os dois seguiam animadoramente em direçao a konoha.e akamaru ia correndo na frente deles,latindo,e pelo jeito de felicidade.

* * *

**Tres dias depois´**

**oOo**

Passaram se tres dias.Jah era de tarde,e o sol jah estava se pondo quando,quatro ninjas chegavam na vila de konoha.Suas expressoes eram de cansaço,mais mantiam no rosto sorrisos vitoriosos.

-Yare,yare...Vamos comer no ichikaru?-disse kakashi,com seus olhos pregados no seu famoso livro.

-Haiiii!mais voce paga sensei!-disse naruto escandaloso como sempre._"ehh parece que ele voltou ao normal.."_ pensou sakura.

-sasuke sakura...vcs vao?-disse kakashi ignorando naruto.Sasuke apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça.Sakura que estava abraçada com o braço de sasuke,sorriu e murmurou um sim.

-Heyyy vcs estao esperando oq,ein?-disse naruto que jah estava la na frente.Os tres começaram a andar.Kakashi lendo o seu costumeiro livrinho e sasuke conversando animadamente com sakura...o que eh uma coisa que ninguem esperaria...(bem isso acontece apenas em fics o.o)

* * *

Um garoto observava o por do sol.Estava deitado na grama,enquanto observava as nunvens.Seu semblante era o mesmo de sempre: de cansado.Quem olhasse de longe juraria que o garoto estava morto ou entao dormia. 

-Nao gosto de admitir,mais tou com saudades da problematica...-disse ele,pensando alto,e logo depois soltando um suspiro.

-sempre reclamando neh,bebe-chorao?-uma voz feminina,muito bem conhecida,adentrou em seus ouvidos.Se supreendeu ao ouvir a voz da garota problematica que nao saia da sua cabeça.Ele se levantou e se abraçaram forte.Ele fitava o rosto dela,enquanto passava a mao acariciando o mesmo.Foi quando os dois ao mesmo tempo,se beijaram.Quando se separaram.Ela sorriu.Ele estava feliz,mais confuso.

-temari-chan...como fo-

-bem...eu vou ser mensageira entre a suna e konoha...vou vim toda semana aqui...-disse ela sorrindo.Ele como nao tinha palavras para explicar a felicidade que sentia naquele momento,com aquela noticia,apenas a beijou selando aquele magnifico momento,que por mera coincidencia,estava acabando o por do sol.

* * *

-Naruto,a conta...-disse o tio entrgando a conta a naruto.Foi quando naruto,notou que nem o sensei,nem mesmo sakura e sasuke,tavam mais la.Uma gota enorme surgiu na sua cabeça.Nao estava acreditando que eles sairam sem pagar a conta do ramen que comeram...e sem nem ao menos deixar o dinheiro do ramen...Fumacinhas dava pra ser vista saindo da cabeça do garoto. 

-Eles me pagam-disse naruto pegando sua carteira em forma de sapo e entregando toda a sua economia pro tio,sobrando apenas algumas moedas.Naruto saiu bufando.-Aquele sensei ero...eles ainda vao ver...-disse agora fechando os olhos.Foi quando sentiu um pingo de neve caindo sobre sua cabeça.Parou de andar por um breve momento.Olhou o pro ceu e viu que estavam começando a nevar...sorriu.Era inicio de inverno,e logo depois do inverno viria a primavera.A epoca mais esperada do ano.

Entao continuou seu caminho para sua casa,agora sorridente.

**oOo**

**To be continue...**

* * *

**xDD foi malz a demoraa...iiiii ficou pequeno esse cap nao foi?bem eh que eu naum tava com ideias pra esse cap...mas agora que eu continuei jah sei como vou fazer o proximo...sim isso significa que eu vou postar o proximo bem rapidinhooo...xDD!Mais soh vou esperar terminar de postar os capitulos das minhas outras ficss...!**

**Reviews:**

Uzumaki Nandy: Demorei agora nun foi?o/ mais tava sem imaginaçao...xD!Bem issu foi uma boa explicaçao?Nun sei...Poximo cap HinaxNaru e mais NejixTenten...

Musa-san:ushuashushsa mais eh melhor continuar com a profissao de escritora...mais quem sabe vc naum pratica os tres?Seria legall!hsusahuashuash Quanto a vaka ela ainda vai aparecer...ashuashusahsa Vou por u nome de sasame..mais eu descrevir ela nada haver com sasame...entaum ela soh vai ter u nome igual ok?ashuashuhas Eh eu tb queria tah no lugar de sakura...:D

Rama-chan:Eh realmente...quase a gente naum sabe muito a personalidade da tenten...eh o neji eh explorado mais eu achu que kishimoto deveria explorar mais ele...Mais temari jogou no kankurou...naum ia deixar ela fazer issu com o MEU shika-kun usahuasusah!

Uchiha Sayuri:Add vc no msn...mais ate hj vc naum entrou i.i...tudo bem...xDD eh que eu sempre ando com um...tenhu que tomar de meia em meia hora...(o caso tah seriu mesmu) xD!Eu tb gostei de nejixtenten...tou viciando escrever esse casal!

Jessica:Bem eu tou doidinha pra olhar suas fics mais vc naum colocou on e fica meio dificil pra achar vc...se vc for ler esse cap deixa reviews on ok?Eh que eu sou viciada em ler fics e quanto mais mlhor...xD!Espero que goste desse cap!

Jessicahq:Sobre a hinata...naum vou comentar nada naum,mais ela vai aparecer proximo cap...xD!Ehh nunca mais vi sua reviews TT vc esqueceu de mim nun foi?hsuashuhs xD!Espero que goste desse cap!

**xDD eu vou nessa que minha mae quer que eu saia do pc...eu vou att as outras fics mais rapido pois eu jah tenhu ideia de como eu vou fazer os caps ok?usahuashshs eu vou nessa arigatou pela reviews e naum esqueçam de deixar nesse cap ok?**

**Kisu Kisu Ja ne**

**Hina Hyuuga xD!**


	13. A volta a konoha

**Disclaimer: Naruto naum me pertecem,e tah ocorrendo um boato que kishi-sensei eh suicida...tenhu que me casar com ele pra da u golpe do bau em naruto...MuuashsauahuashuhuhasuahuaHUAH... #levanta a plaquinha#**

_-Fala_

_"pensamentos"_

_#açoes#_

(comentarios bakas o.o)

* * *

**O retorno da garota hyuuga**

**Flashback **

_Parou de andar por um breve momento.Olhou o pro ceu e viu que estavam começando a nevar...sorriu.Era inicio de inverno,e logo depois do inverno viria a primavera.A epoca mais esperada do ano._

_Entao continuou seu caminho para sua casa,agora sorridente_

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

Konoha estava coberto de neve. Uma garota morena de olhos cor de chocolates estava sentada em um banco com o hyuuga do lado,assistindo os flocos de neve caindo. O sorriso que pairava em seu rosto ia de ponta a ponta.

-quer um chocolate quente?-disse a garota sorridente.

-Hai...-tinha que admitir que estava frio. Entaum ela saiu e foi em direção a barraquinha de chocolate quente.

-Tioo,me da dois chocolates quentes...-disse ela entregando o dinheiro.

-Tah...saindo na hora...-disse ele sorrindo.Ela se virou para olhar pra neji,e reparou que uma garota aproximou dele. Franzio os cenhos.

- Eiii...o chocolate...-disse o tio entregando a ela os chocolate quente. Ela recebeu um pouco irritada e andou apressada,ate que se aproximou de ambos.

**oOo**

-Neji-kun...-disse a garota sensualmente. O hyuuga olhou para ver quem o chamava e logo reconheceu quem era: sasame,a garota que **quase** acabara toda sua relação com tenten. Cerrou os punhos. Como ela ainda tinha coragem de falar com ele na maior cara de pau?

-que foi?

-Calma...-se aproximou mais dele,sem tirar os olhos nos lábios tentadores do hyuuga e falou compassadamente.- Tah sozinho?

-Não!-disse uma voz feminina que se aproximou de neji ficando ao lado dele.-Ele não esta sozinho...

-Neji-kun - chamou ela,ignorando o que tenten acabara de falar. Aproximou-se mais dele e abraçou o pescoço dele. Ele tirou a mão dela que estava entrelaçada no pescoço dele, afastando-a.

-vc não ouviu o que ela falou?-disse ele olhando friamente para ela e parecia irritado.-Eu não estou sozinho...e ela...eh minha namorada.-A garota murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e saiu. Tenten corou com o que neji tinha falado.

-Neji...ate gostei da brincadeira...-disse ela entregando o copo de chocolate.

-Quem disse que eh brincadeira?-disse ele se aproximando dela.pegou os copos e colocou no banco. Passou a mão no rosto dela,acariciando. Depois deu um beijo nela. Quando se separaram ele falou.- Quer ser minha namorada?

-Hummm...-falou ela com um semblante pensativo.Assustando-o.-Claruu que sim!- e falando isso depositou mais um beijo nele. Aqueles lábios... Realmente eram tentadores!

* * *

Uma garota de cabelos curtos e olhos perolados andava pelas ruas da vila da nevoa. As ruas estavam cobertas de neves. Quando chegou na sua nova casa,ouviu uma voz desconhecida. 

-"Não mais era isso que eu tava querendo dizer."-falava o homem.Hinata deduziu que era de idade.

-"Bem... Jah que os negócios aqui não tão dando certo, achu que vou voltar mais cedo que esperava pra konoha." - ouviu seu pai dizendo. _"YATTA!" _gritava hinata em pensamento. Ela se aproximou mais da porta do escritório.

-"então,nos vamos com vc".- disse o homem que parecia finalizar a conversa.

-"Tudo bem"- disse o pai de hinata. Ela saiu de frente da porta e ficou ao lado de um corredor,perto da cozinha. Tinha dois homens, um senhor de idade e mais um garoto,da idade de hinata.

-"Então,partimos hoje a noite?"-perguntou o garoto que pela primeira vez falava.

-"Tah partimos hoje a noite."-disse hiashi,apertando a mão de ambos. Se retiraram, e hiashi fechou a porta,seguiu caminho pro escritório mais antes de entrar na sala falou:

-Hinata,quero falar uma coisa com vc...-Hinata saiu de trás da porta,um pouco corada e entrou no escritório junto com o seu pai.

-Hai?

-Bem,eh que nos vamos voltar pra konoha,como vc deve ter ouvido...-Hinata abriu um sorriso enorme.-mais vamos continuar com a encenação que eles vão com a gente...

-Tudo bem.

-Mas,mais uma coisa...

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Naruto ia em direção a ponte de encontro do time 7. Tinha acordado um pouco em cima da hora e sabia que ia chegar atrasado,por isso corria apressadamente. Foi quando notou que o sensei ainda não tinha chegado.

-Sakuraaaa-channn!-gritava ele fazendo seu costumeiro escândalo.

-Ohayou naruto-kun...- dizia ela que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Quando ele parou de correr ficando em frente a sakura,foi que notou a presença de shizune.

-Ohayou,shizune-san – disse ele encostando na ponte.

-Ohayou...Bem,agora sim posso dar a noticia...-colocando a mão no queixo.-Mais me parece que o sensei de vcs esta atrasado.

-Mais isso eh normal...-disse sakura com uma gota na cabeça.Ela estava do lado de sasuke.

-Bem,então eu vou dar a noticia. Eh que a Hinata-sama vai voltar amanha...

-SUGOIII!-Gritou naruto animado. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Uma imensa alegria tomou conta do loiro.

-Bem,vou nessa...Ja ne!-disse ela sumindo.

-Será que kakashi-sensei nunca vai chegar cedo?-dizia naruto que ainda tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

-Achu que não...-disse sakura soltando um suspiro.

-O que vcs estão falando de mim?-disse kakashi aparecendo por cima da ponte.

-ESTA ATRASADO!-disse sakura e naruto em uníssono.

-err,que eu estava ajudando uma velhinha a levar as compras pra casa...-dizia ele com um semblante calmo no rosto.

-MENTIRA!

-Bem,hoje vamos fazer uma missão de rank D...-dizia kakashi. Mais naruto não estava nem prestando atenção...seu pensamento estava era em uma garota com orbes perolados...

* * *

-NANI? – Indagou hinata. Nos olhos algumas lagrimas queriam sair,mais por algum motivo não caia. 

-Hinata,entenda que isso eh uma missão...

- Entendo... –disse ela com um to triste.

-Provavelmente a gente vai ter as informações que precisa antes de vc se casar com ele.-disse hiashi se sentando na cadeira.-Mais ninguém pode saber que isso eh um fingimento...

-Eu sei...-disse ela cabisbaixa.

-bem,pode ir...esteja arrumada as 7:00 porque eles irão jantar aqui, pra vcs se conhecerem...e depois nos iremos partir para konoha.

Hinata acenou um sim com a cabeça e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Bem pelo menos estaria voltando pra konoha... Olhou a rua pela janela. Ficou observando os flocos de neve caindo. _"Isso eh apenas uma missão..."_ as vozes de seu pai ecoavam em sua mente. _"ele tem razão."_ Saiu da janela e começou arrumar as coisas para sua mudança de volta...

**oOo**

**-**kakashi-sensei...-chamou naruto arrancando o arroz da fazenda que eles estavam.-Pq vc naum esta fazendo nada?¬¬

-Bem,eu estou fazendu sim...nun tah vendo?

-Tou...TOU VENDO VC LER ESSE LIVRO PERVA!-disse naruto começando a se invocar.

-Nao,Eu estou aprimorando meus conhecimentos...-disse ele calmamente.Naruto começou a bufar de tanta raiva.

-Kakashi-sensei...-disse ele tentando se controlar.-Pq vc NAUM PAGOU SEU RAMEN ONTEM?

-Nao paguei?Foi?nao me lembro...-disse ele colocando a mao no queixo.Sakura e sasuke se entreolharam.

-Seu...seu ero...vou t matar...-dizia naruto que avançou em cima dele.Sakura o segurou pela gola da camisa.

-volte ao trabalho,se nao nao vamos sair nem tao cedo daqui.-disse ela seria.

Naruto voltou ao trabalho resmungando.Mais todos eles sabiam que naruto tinha voltado ao normal... Naruto sorriu. Parece que a alegria do loiro tinha voltado...ou melhor iria voltar...

**TO BE CONTINUEEE!**

* * *

**N/A: Ixiiii demoreiii nun foi?Eh que eu soh queria fazer esse cap quando eu terminasse de fazer os das outras fics... mais demoraram para sair...Bem...Vlw pelas reviews...espero que goste desse cap...!**

**Reviews:**

Jessicahq: Niii-channn shusahusahas bemmm... Eu resolve colocar pro proximo chap o encontro deles... que bom que vc esta gostando...espero que goste desse cap!

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: uashaushas foiii mal...e pelo jeito fiz a mesma sacanagemmm...posteii outro cap curtoo usahuashuasha o.o

Rama-chan: hauhsuhsuhas que bom que vc gostou...arigatou pela reviews...Gomen,vc pode ter vistu ele primeirooo mais ele me querr !

Musa-chan: hehehehehe espero que goste desse cap...eu demoreiii nun foi?A vaka se ferrou pois o neji-kun deu um foraa nela auhasuahshsa... leia e me diz o que achou ok? XD

Lara-chan: XD ok eu faço um nejixHina pra vc...Que bom que vc gostou... Espero que continue acompanhandoo...XDD! 

**Bemmm,eu vou nessaa...mais naum esqueçam de deixar reviewssss ok?(ate pq naum custa nada XD)**

**Kissus no kokoro S2**

**Hina Hyuuga xD!**


	14. Quem eh Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Eh pra mentir?naruto me pertecem xD**

**#levanta a plaquinha#**

_-Fala_

_"pensamentos"_

_#açoes#_

(comentarios bakas o.o)

* * *

**Flashback **

_-Seu...seu ero...vou t matar...-dizia naruto que avançou em cima dele.Sakura o segurou pela gola da camisa._

_-volte ao trabalho,se nao nao vamos sair nem tao cedo daqui.-disse ela seria._

_Naruto voltou ao trabalho resmungando.Mais todos eles sabiam que naruto tinha voltado ao normal... Naruto sorriu. Parece que a alegria do loiro tinha voltado...ou melhor iria voltar..._

**Fim do flashback**

**oOo**

DING DONG! DING DONG! (issu eh uma campanhia…o.o)

-Hanabi-chan, Vai atender a porta…!- Gritou o pai dela do escritório.

-Tah pai, tou indo. –disse ela correndo em direção a porta. Quando abriu pediu para que entrassem. Pediu licença e foi chamar seu pai no escritório.

-Otou-san... Eles chegaram...

-Tah tou indo.-disse o mais velho se levantando e indo em direção a sala de espera,onde as pessoas estavam alojadas.- vai chamar sua irmã.

-Hai. – disse ela saindo junto com ele e seguindo em direção as escadas.

**oOo**

**oOo**

Tentava achar uma roupa adequada para ocasião. Olhou no relógio. Eram 6:30. Faltava meia hora para que eles chegassem. Sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais acelerado. Estava nervosa.

Abriu o armário. _"acho que vou com aquele vestido..."_ pensou olhando de esguelha para um vestido. Foi em direção ao banheiro e tomou seu banho.

Quando saiu,pegou o vestido e vestiu. Foi quando olhou mais uma vez de esguelha pro relógio. Eram 7:00 horas. Ouviu alguém batendo apressadamente do lado de fora da porta. Foi abrir e viu que era apenas sua irmã. Ela estava ofegante.

-Nii-chan eles chegaram... – disse ela entrando no quarto. Foi quando ela olhou direito para irmã. Sorriu. –Nii-channn vc tah muitooo kawai.

-Hanabi-chan avisa ao otou-san que eu tou descendo. -disse ela com um sorriso fraco no rosto, e corada.

Hanabi acenou um sim com a cabeça e saiu correndo em direção a sala de jantar, Avisar.

Hinata suspirou. Bem... Era soh uma missão não?Entao não tinha o que ficar nervosa... nem com aquele sentimento de ansiedade. Olhou para a porta que ainda estava aberta, e começou a andar lentamente em direção a ela. Ouviu a voz de hanabi falando alguma coisa como "hinata-chan esta descendo" logo após ouviu um barulho. Devia ser de cadeiras arrastando, deduziu.

Desceu as escadas. Quando olhou para baixo tinha Quatro pessoas a olhando descer. Duas delas olhavam com certo encanto, o que a fez corar.

Ela estava usando um vestido azul-claro. Tinha uma alça fininha e ele caia ate o joelho ou um pouco acima. Usava um mini-salto com detalhes prateados.

-Bem,deixa eu lhe apresentar filha.-disse o seu pai a puxando delicadamente para frente.

Diante dela tinha um senhor, que tinha aparência de ter uns 50 anos e do lado dele um garoto. Ele tinha aparência de ter a idade dela.

Tinha o cabelos espetado (tipo o de sasuke n.n) a sua franja caia um pouco acima dos olhos. O tom do cabelo era azul claro (da cor do de yuki de furuba), seu corpo era definido. (nhaiii um verdadeiro gostoso). Usava uma blusa preta, acompanhado por uma bermuda de mesma cor. Tinha aquelas sandálias ninjas(Ne, eu naum sei o nome... o.o).

-Bem,vc deve ser hyuuga hinata... É muito bonita por sinal - disse o senhor pegando a mão da garota e dando um delicado beijo sobre ela. Hinata corou na hora (eu naum precisava nem dizer... o.o). – eu sou Naoru Yakedo... Esse eh meu filho Naoru Yuki.-disse apontando para o garoto.

Ele fez o mesmo que o pai. Depois os dois ficaram se olhando por um momento, ate que o pai de hinata chamou atenção de ambos.

-Vamos jantar... Depois dele a gente parte para konoha.- disse ele entrando em uma sala,lado a lado com o Sr. Naoru. Hinata e yuki se entreolharam antes de segui-los. A hyuuga tinha sua face levemente avermelhada...

* * *

Parou de andar. Ficou olhando no céu mais uma vez a neve torna a cair. _"pq eu tenhu que esperar até amanha?"_ um gelado floco de neve caiu sobre seu rosto. Sorriu. _"Para quem esperou semanas... um dia naum eh nada...". _

Novamente voltou a andar. Foi quando Encontrou no caminho o garoto uchiha. Parecia levemente corado e muito irritado.

-Ne,sasuke-teme.- falou ele em tom alto,fazendo com que o companheiro parasse de andar e se virasse.

-Nani,dobe?-disse ele frio e grosso como sempre.

-Ui...que mau-humor ein? Que foi?

-Nada que seja da sua conta... –disse ele indo em direção a sua casa. O loiro achou que aquilo era uma ação normal e então com um sorriso no rosto resolveu ir pra sua casa.

**

* * *

****Flashback **

"_-Sakura-chan?pq me chamou pra vir ate a sua casa?-disse ele com um semblante confuso.-aconteceu algo?_

_-Não...eh que minha mãe saiu e eu naum queria ficar sozinha...(e chamou sasuke?OO)-disse ela sorrindo,dando espaço para que seu namorado entrasse.- quer assistir a um filme?_

_-Hum...tanto faz.-disse ele se sentando no sofá._

_-pera que eu vou buscar uma pipoca.-disse ela saindo. Quando ela voltou pra sala,sasuke puxou-a e deu um beijo nela. Ela deixou a pipoca cair e passou sua mão atrás do pescoço dele,acariciando seus cabelos. Ele a puxou,pela cintura, para mais perto de seu corpo. _

_Começou a dar beijos no pescoço da garota. Envolvido um com o outro, e com o clima, ele começou a tirar a camisa da garota,a deixando apenas com o sutiã. Eles deitaram no sofá. Ele estava por cima dela. Ela começou a puxar a blusa dele,foi quando ouviu um barulho que no mesmo momento os dois pularam,ficando em pé. Ambos estavam corados. _

_Mais sasuke não estava mais que sakura,ao ver quem foi o autor do barulho: seu pai._

_-Sakura...? Que vc estava fazendo?-perguntou ele que estava com um semblante irritado e desaprovador. _

_-N-nada de mais... e-eu... e-ele eh m-meu namorado.-disse confiante. _

_-Sakura,quando sua mãe chegar eu quero ter uma conversa com vc...-disse ele serio, saindo em direçao ao andar de cima. _

_-sakura... -disse sasuke chamando atenção da garota pra si. - se quiser que eu fique pra essa conversa... Eu fico... -disse ele serio. _

_-Não precisa sasuke-kun... Eu me viro... Eu acho melhor vc ir embora... –disse ela que parecia meio pensativa. Ele não insistiu. Saiu, mais não sem antes,dar um beijo de despedida sobre a testa da garota." _

Entrou no quarto e se jogou em cima da cama. _"o que será que vai acontecer?"_. O garoto fechou os olhos. A cena anterior à chegada do pai da sua namorada passou pela sua mente. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. _"o pai dela bem que podia ter chegado depois..."_ balançou a cabeça_ "o que eu estou pensando?"... (safado o.o)_

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

O dia estava amanhecendo. O sol ainda não batia no solo da vila, mais o céu jah estava claro. As neves cobriam o solo, mais nesse momento nenhuma neve caia.

Vagarosamente os pássaros iam saindo à ativa, como se estivessem se espreguiçando. As arvores eram balançadas por ventos fracos que derrubavam a neve que estava sobre ela.

Uma carroça chegava à vila. Dentro dela saíram cinco pessoa. A garota que estavam acompanhando-os tinha um sorriso que ia de canto a canto no rosto. Suspirou... Era tão bom estar de volta.

**

* * *

**O sol fraco que começou a surgir entre as nuvens, bateu nos olhos do garoto loiro. Abriu-os e fechou na mesma hora, por causa do sol que tornou a bater na sua vista impedindo que visse algo. Virou de lado e abriu os olhos. Passou a vista em um relógio de cabeceira e sorriu. Eram 6:30. 

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho relaxado e quando saiu, colocou sua costumeira roupa laranja. Olhou para janela que ainda estava com as cortinas entreabertas. Abriu-as.

Viu que fazia um sol fraco e que a neve ainda cobria o chão. Virou-se e resolveu que iria tomar café no ichikaru.

Andava lentamente pela vila, com as mãos no bolso. Tinha um sorriso exposto no rosto. Cumprimentava as poucas pessoas que estavam abrindo as lojas. As pessoas o olhavam como se fosse um estranho. Mais mesmo assim isso não afetou seu humor e continuou seu caminho.

Foi quando viu alguém, que parou de andar. Seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais forte. Não estava conseguindo respirar direito. O sorriso em sua face ia de canto a canto. Estava com as pernas tremulas, mais ganhou força para continuar andando até a garota.

**oOo**

Tinha acabado de falar com seu pai de que iria andar um pouco pela vila. Quando se virou se deparou com _ele. _O loiro estava indo em sua direção. Não podia deixar de notar o enorme sorriso que tinha no rosto dele.

Jah não sabia mais se seu coração batia rápido ou lento. Suas pernas pareciam estar presas por algo. Por mais que quisesse, parecia que não conseguia sair do lugar. Viu que ele parou na sua frente. Gelou.

-Hinata-chan... – ele parecia nervoso. E corado.

- Na-naruto-kun... –sorriu. Não se conteu e com um impulso o abraçou. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito corou fortemente. Uma lagrima solitária de felicidade escorregou pelo seu rosto.

Eles se separaram. Naruto passou a mão no rosto dela limpando a lagrima. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Hinata-chan... gomen,por não ter percebido...

-Naruto-kun... Eu... e-eu... –olhou para baixo. Mais sentiu uma mao a envolvendo sua cintura. Arregalou os olhos. Mais soh levantou a cabeça quando uma voz fria e sem emoção chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Eu sou Naoru Yuki. Sou o noivo dela. –disse ele com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Naruto não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo. Seus olhos se arregalaram...

-nani?

-Naruto-kun... -disse ela em voz fraca. - eu vou me casar... - não iria agüentar ficar olhando para o uzumaki,e então rapidamente falou- Vamos,yuki-kun?-disse ela com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Hai. Eu vou pegar uma coisa ali na carroça me espere aqui... -disse ele sorrindo. Ela acenou um sim com a cabeça.

Naruto estava começando a sentir uma sensação de que a qualquer instante o mundo ia cair sobre sua cabeça. Soh saiu do transe quando viu que ela fez um esforço para sair do lugar.

Sentiu um braço impedindo-a de andar. Virou-se. Queria chorar mais seus olhos impedia de que as lagrimas caíssem. Tinha que continuar com a missão.

- Você, gosta dele mesmo?-disse naruto que não soltava seu braço. Ele estava cabisbaixo e suas franjas cobriam seus olhos.

"_Pq ele tenhe que fazer essa pergunta? kuso o que eu faço?" _sentiu ele soltando-a.

- e-eu...

-Vamos hinata-chan?- disse a voz do seu noivo interrompendo-os.

Ela o seguiu ainda olhando para trás. Naruto ainda pensou em ter visto uma lagrima escorregando no rosto da garota que se afastava...

Virou-se e sem animo pra ir pro ichikaru,decidiu voltar para sua casa...

* * *

**Nhááá bem... agora sim posso dizer que esse eh o penúltimo cap... bem depois do próximo vai ter um epílogo e então acaba XD!**

**Vamus a reviews:**

Rama-chan: coitada bixinha...eh isso que o meu shika-kun diz pra vc? Pois ele disso isso pra tema-chan tb XD...ele me ama... sauhasuashusaha eu naum tou fazendo mais eles pq eu tou sem idéia pra fazer eles XD... mais ate o próximo eles vão aparecer...

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: usahuashsauhasuhashsausah XD eh sim e eu achu que esse ficou minúsculo di novu nun foi? Naum me mata naum XD

Jessicahq: eh neh... ela vai voltar(8) usahaushsauhsauahs o.o ignora... uashsauhsauh

Nandy-chan: migaaaaa hehehehehe rimou mesmo...Nhaa quem sabe neh?

**Bem... arigatou pelas reviews... espero que gostem desse cap e não esqueça de deixar reviews nem que seja arriando com minha cara,me xingando... enfim... deixem reviews...XD**

**Kissus Ja ne**

**LoL**

**Hina hyuuga xD**


	15. Narutokun koishiteru!

**Disclaimer: Eh pra mentir?naruto me pertecem xD**

**#levanta a plaquinha#**

_-Fala_

_"pensamentos"_

_#açoes#_

(comentarios bakas o.o)

"**Ultimo cap" **

**Arigatou,naruto-kun...koishiteru!**

* * *

**Flashback**

_- e-eu..._

_-Vamos hinata-chan?- disse a voz do seu noivo interrompendo-os._

_Ela o seguiu ainda olhando para trás. Naruto ainda pensou em ter visto uma lagrima escorregando no rosto da garota que se afastava..._

_Virou-se e sem animo pra ir pro ichikaru,decidiu voltar para sua casa..._

**Fim do flashbak-**

**oOo**

O garoto loiro rolava de um lado pra outro na cama. Não conseguia dormir. Abriu seus olhos azuis que pareciam cansados. Fitou o teto branco. Entediado virou-se de lado e olhou alguns flocos de neve caindo pela janela.

Levantou-se e saiu de casa.

A neve começou a cair cada vez em maior quantidade. Mais isso parecia não incomodar o loiro. Estava passando pelo ichikaru,quando reconheceu uma voz e parou de andar.

Ocultou sua presença e se escondeu próximo do local, para que pudesse ouvir a conversa.

* * *

-Otou-san? – um tom frio ecoou pelo local. Um senhor que estava sentado ao seu lado, parou de comer, mas ainda assim fitava o prato (morto de fome x.x). o garoto resolveu tomar o silencio dele como um sim para poder continuar a falar.- Vai ser hj?

Quando ele abriu a boca pra falar algo, um barulho de telhas caindo,surgiu do lado de fora da lanchonete (ichikaru,eh lanchonete ou restaurante?o.o). Quando olharam pra trás viram um onbaa... (uashusahushuahas xD!tah bom,parou de avacalhar neh?)viram um gato,saindo dos meios das telhas. Foi então que se viraram despreocupados e voltaram a falar.

-Vai. Jah dei o sinal! Quando sair daqui vc vai por tudo em ação... Entendeu?

-Hai!- disse o garoto voltando a comer. O velho fez o mesmo, e ambos passaram o resto do tempo perdidos em próprios pensamentos, enquanto comiam.

**oOo**

**oOo**

-Vai ser hoje?

A voz ecoou no local chegando aos ouvidos atentos do loiro. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Alguma coisa relacionada com hinata-chan? Estava perdido em pensamentos que não viu quando escorregou o pé em uma das telhas, derrubando-as.

Deu um pulo se equilibrando novamente sobre o telhado. Suspirou ao ver que um gato passou no mesmo momento em que as telhas se chocaram no chão. Voltou a se concentrar na conversa.

-Vai. Jah dei o sinal, quando sair daqui vc vai por tudo em ação!

Pêra ae... O que ele quis dzer com isso?Isso tava muito estranho... Seus orbes azuis se voltaram para um garoto e um velho que saia do local. Ambos foram em direção contraria...

"_Será que... que eh alguma coisa em relação ao casamento?" _deu um pulo, tocando o solo _"achu que não posso fazer mais nada..."_

Foi quando uma coisa lhe passou pela a cabeça. Mais e se...

**

* * *

-Hinata-chan?- Uma garota que estava de frente a um portão de uma mansão se virou em direção ao chamado. - demorei muito?-disse um garoto com um sorriso.**

Estava com um desanimo total quando o seu "noivo" a chamou pra dar uma volta perto da floresta, dizendo que iria lhe mostrar uma coisa. Mais não conseguiu recusar o convite. Deu um sorriso meio amarelo ficando de frente ao seu noivo.

-Não, yuki-san...

-Vamos?-disse ele oferecendo a mão para a garota pegar. Ela aceitou e de mão dadas adentraram floresta adentro.

**oOo**

"_O que será que ele quer me mostrar?_" Jah haviam andado alguns minutos da mansão dos hyuugas e ate agora ele não tinha dado algum sinal de que estavam pertos do "tal" lugar.

Entraram em um aglomerado de arvores. Ela passou seus orbes perolados por todo local. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele lugar... Era o local onde ela sempre treinava. Deu um passo ficando mais a frente do garoto de cabelos azulados.

Abriu um sorriso. Lembrou-se daquele dia que acordou animada pra treinar. Aquele dia que encontrou naruto... Mais seus breves pensamentos foram quebrados. Sentiu uma dor atingindo o seu ombro, a ultima coisa que viu a sua frente antes de fechar os olhos pela ultima vez foi yuki sorrindo de forma sarcástica pra ela.

**

* * *

Ainda de olhos fechados tentou, em um esforço em vão, mover suas mãos. Sentia alguma "coisa" prendendo. Com um grande esforço abriu os orbes perolados. Sua visão no começo era embaçada mais logo foi limpando a vista.**

Foi ai que viu que estava amarrada em um tronco. Tentou se mexer mais as cordas era forte e a impedia.

Uma risada.

Uma risada fria ecoou pelo local. A garota se estremeceu. Foi ai que reconheceu a face fria do seu noivo em sua frente.

-ta confortável hinata-chan?-disse ele rindo logo em seguida. Ela não respondeu apenas o olhava confusa. – espero que sim... -disse ele irônico.

-o que vc quer comigo?-disse ela sem alterar seu tom.

- Soh me divertir enquanto vc esta viva. – ela arregalou os olhos e começou a mexer as mãos para tentar tirar as cordas. Ele olhou pra ela e se virou. – isso eh inútil. Essas cordas de chakra ira cortar seus pulsos se vc continuar assim.

"_cordas de chakra?"_ ela arregalou os olhos.

-O que vc quer comigo?- disse ela com um pouco de desespero na voz.

- eu jah lhe disse brincar um pouco. Soh isso. – virou novamente pra garota e alisou seu rosto com a costa da mão. Ela estremeceu com o toque. – mas... –se aproximou do ouvido dela. – Vamos acabar com seu clã.

- Por que vcs estaum fazendo isso?

- Vcs nos devem algo... Uma coisa guardada dentro do seu clã... Jah que vc vai morrer mesmo, não custa nada falar neh?-ela não respondeu nada. Apenas o fitava querendo obter sua resposta. - Bem, Nós, como os meus antepassados, queremos descubrir o segredo desse poderoso doujutsu... Resolvemos fingir que iríamos infringir uma guerra na vila da nevoa o que poderia acabar prejudicando konoha se isso acontecesse...

-entendo... -interrompeu com um murmuro.

- E então pagamos para um moleque dizer que ouviu a gente falando que ia provocar uma guerra com a ajuda do orochimaru. E pelo visto parece que funcionou. A sua hokage mandou as pessoas que a gente mais queria que fosse pra investigar o caso...

Ele se aproximou de onde ela estava e então encostou os lábios sobre o pescoço da garota. Ela mexia com o pé tentando chuta-lo. Mais seus pés estavam amarrados que nem suas mãos, e cada vez que mexia mais sentia uma dor fina atingindo-a.

Ele foi subindo cada vez mais beijando o rosto da garota. Quando chegou perto de seus lábios a hyuuga virou o rosto. Entaum ele segurou o queixo dela, impedindo que ela virasse novamente. Encostou seus lábios no dela e deu um beijo forçado. Ele se afastou um pouco analisando a garota como se estivesse tendo uma idéia. A garota tinha seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, que no momento não caiam.

Chegou mais perto dela, arrancando a blusa da hyuuga. Deixara-a soh de sutiã. Ela arregalou os orbes perolados. _"O que ele vai fazer?"_. Ele se aproximava lentamente, adorando cada momento o semblante de medo que a garota carregava.

Colocou as duas mãos do lado do toco dela, como se estivesse se apoiando. Foi entaum que abaixou sua cabeça em direção aos seios dela. Mais antes de seus lábios, ao menos se encostassem aos seios, uma kunai foi jogada entre eles.

- Quem eh?-o garoto que outrora parecia calmo e com um semblante frio, estava agora com um semblante assustado e parecia que estava um pouco descontrolado.

**

* * *

Tenten estava andando com neji pela vila, de mãos dadas com ele. Foi quando ele parou de andar, assustando-a, um pouco.**

-que foi?

-eu tive um pressentimento... -disse ele sussurrando com se estivesse falando soh pra ele. Ela se assustou. O que ele quis exatamente dizer com isso? Mais não deu tempo dela perguntar, pois ele jah havia saído correndo entre os telhados da vila. Ela apenas o seguiu.

**oOo**

Quando ele adentrou na casa, vários ninjas prenderam-no em um circulo. Avistou o seu tio lutando com um senhor. Reconheceu que ele estava hospedado em sua casa. Viu também vários outros ninjas caído no chão. Então sem nem esperar nada, os ninjas avançaram em direção ao mesmo. Ativou seu byakugan.

-Hakke-sho kaiten.-girava e cada vez que um ninja,atacava-o era derrubado para trás.

Tenten entrou de repente na casa se assustando com o que via. Foi então que viu um cara segurando hanabi com uma kunai no pescoço da garota. Lançou sua kunai acertando na mão dele, fazendo o soltar a garota. Ambos sorriram.

Avançaram um pra cima do outro, iniciando-se mais uma luta.

**

* * *

-Quem esta aí?-gritava ele rodando em torno do mesmo local a procura da pessoa que jogou a kunai.**

-Kage bushin no jutsu!- saindo de dentro das arvores cinco uzumakis. A hyuuga arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a voz do loiro. _"Ele... ele naum pode me ver desse jeito..."_ balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que algumas lagrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

-Hum... eh vc! Isso vai ser divertido. –disse o garoto se colocando em pose de luta. O loiro apenas o olhou sem dizer nada. Naruto o cercou com os seus kages.

Yuki avançou em direção a um dos kages desferindo um chute, fazendo que o kage virasse fumaça. Jogou uma kunai em outro que estava avançando em direção ao mesmo, sem se virar por completo. Deu um pulo ficando atrás de outro naruto que avançava em cima dele, o qual se desequilibrou quando ele pulou, e jogou outra kunai.

Avançou em cima de outro bushin.

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu – dizendo uma grande bola de fogo atingiu o ultimo kage,fazendo que ele sumisse.- agora restou soh vc...vou fazer desaparecer que nem seus clones. – dizendo isso começou a fazer um in. -Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!-dizendo isso uma rajada de fogo sai de sua boca atingindo mais uma vez o loiro que não fez nada pra desviar.

"**_bushin?"_** pensou o garoto enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado pra outro a procura do uzumaki.

-Aqui!-disse o garoto vindo de cima, fazendo com que ele olhasse. Em um reflexo yuki,jogou três shurikens nele. O uzumaki desapareceu em mais uma cortina de fumaça. **_"outro bushin?"_**,quando ele olha pra baixo o hiperativo sai de lá dando um murro no queixo de yuki fazendo ele bater em uma arvore.

Saiu correndo em direção a garota que estava amarrada no tronco ainda. Algumas lagrimas "enfeitavam" o rosto dela. O garoto transferiu chakra pra sua kunai e cortou a corda que segurava as mãos dela. E depois fez a mesma coisa com seus pés.

Ela caiu de joelho no chão.

-vc esta bem, hinata-chan?-Ele tirou sua jaqueta laranja (eh a linda jaqueta laranja xP) e colocou em cima dela. Ela tremia.

Quando ele ia ajudando ela a levantar, recebe um soco. Eh jogado de forma violenta há um pouco de distancia de onde estava. Levantou sua cabeça com certo esforço. Viu yuki caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Achou que me venceria soh com aquilo?- fez um in novamente. -Suiton Kokuu no Jutsu- dizendo isso começou a cair uma chuva preta do céu arrudeando naruto. _"Isso... eh óleo?"_ pensou naruto tocando na água preta. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Foi quando ele viu o garoto a sua frente fazer mais um in. -Katon Housenka no Jutsu – varias bolas de fogo saíram de sua boca e caíram sobre o óleo, "trancando" naruto.

O loiro apareceu na frente do grande circulo de fogo. E o que estava no circulo de fogo, desapareceu em uma grande cortina de fumaça.

-Mas... Como?- foi a única coisa que saíram da boca do moreno.

-Quando vc deu um murro em mim, eu fiz um kage bem rápido, me escondendo em cima daquela arvore - disse ele apontando pra uma arvore. Ele soltou uma risada. Logo depois ele estava rindo descontroladamente. Naruto estava sem entender nada.

-acho... Que essa luta acabou... -disse ele desaparecendo. _"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" _naruto se perguntava em seus pensamentos. Foi quando ele avistou yuki,logo atrás de hinata com uma kunai na mão. – Acabou. – repetiu ele abaixando a kunai em direção da costa da garota.

Naruto sentiu o sangue subi sua cabeça. Não, não podia acabar assim. Não ia deixar tudo acabar assim. Parecia que tudo a sua volta passava em câmera lenta. Yuki parou, após de sentir um chakra estranho emanando do loiro.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa e um chakra vermelho emanava em volta de seu corpo. Começou a fazer movimentos com uma mão, sobre a outra. Uma bola (não eh ronaldo gente -.-.) começou a sugir entre suas mãos. Quando parou, começou a correr em direção ao moreno. O moreno não conseguia sair do lugar, pois sentiu algo prender seus pés e quando olhou viu a hyuuga segurando seus pés. Tentou tirar seus pés, mais o Maximo que conseguiu foi chutá-la, que mesmo assim não soltou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram a sentir o rasegan tocando o seu corpo. Foi jogado longe contra uma arvore, onde bateu desacordado (quis dizer q ele morreu x.x).

-Daijoubu desu ka,hinata-chan?- A cabeça da garota sangrava devido ao chute. Mais mesmo assim ela acenou um sim com a cabeça. Apesar do sorriso que o loiro tinha no rosto, ela não deixou de notar o semblante preocupado dele. E como um ato repentino ele a abraçou de forma protetora.

Os orbes dela se arregalaram. E como se fosse impossível de conter, suas lagrimas saíram molhando a roupa do garoto que parecia não se importar com aquilo. Tinha uma grande sensação de alivio ao saber que ela estava bem. Quando eles se separaram e com um sorriso no rosto ele estendeu a mão para a garota. Ela olhava pra ele corada.

-Vamos hinata-chan,vou te levar em casa pra vc cuidar dos ferimentos -disse ele com relação ao corte pequeno que sangrava um pouco em sua cabeça.

**

* * *

Quando eles chegaram à frente da casa dela, o portão grande (o que fica na frente) estava aberto. Hinata não esperou e adentrou correndo. Avistou em um canto o Sr. Naoru amarrado, parecia desacordado. Passou a vista por todo local e viu tenten cuidando dos ferimentos de neji,que parecia emburrado. Por todo local havia corpos de shinobi.**

Assim que ela entrou sentiu alguém a abraçando, em volta mais ou menos da sua cintura. Abaixou e abraçou sua irmã, que estava um pouco tremula. Foi quando o pai de hinata apareceu saindo de dentro da casa.

-Hinata o que aconteceu?- falou olhando em relação ao corte e a jaqueta laranja que ela estava usando. Todos pararam de fazer o que estava fazendo, esperando a resposta da hyuuga.

-O yuki... Ele tentou... – sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos. – Mais o naruto-kun chegou a tempo... - disse ela fazendo com que todos olhassem para o loiro que estava um pouco atrás da garota.

- Arigatou gosaimasu naruto.- falou hiashi,para a supresa de todos. – quero que vcs me contem tudo que aconteceu. – disse adentrando na casa esperando que os dois fizessem o mesmo.

-Hai!-disse naruto sorrindo de olhos fechados. Com isso todos entraram em casa para que pudessem saber tudo que aconteceu.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

-Mais uma vez, obrigado naruto. –disse hiashi apertando a mão do garoto.

- Não foi nada!-disse ele sorrindo. E indo em direção a porta. Foi quando Hinata desceu,jah havia trocado de roupa, e falou:

- Matte,naruto-kun- todos da sala olharam pra ela,o que a fez corar.- v-vou te levar ate a p-porta. –disse ela mechendo com os dedos.

Com isso os dois saíram, indo em direção ao portão,saindo da vista de todos. Quando chegaram lá, a hyuuga começou a mecher com os dedos.

-N-naruto-kun... A-arigatou... -disse ela corando.

-Gomen nasai hinata-chan!- ela levantou a cabeça olhando nos olhos azuis do loiro.

-Por... – Não deu pra completar a pergunta, pois seus lábios já estavam colados. No começo o beijo foi tímido, mais ambos foram se soltando aos poucos. A hyuuga enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do loiro, que segurava com força sua cintura.

O que eles estavam sentindo no momento era algo... Inexplicável. Era algo que eles jah estavam querendo que acontecesse há muito tempo. Os dois sorriam por dentro. A felicidade surgia como um calor dentro deles, fazendo com que a neve que caia não tivesse efeito algum sobre eles. O oxigênio se esvaiu obrigando-os a que se separassem.

Abraçaram-se fortemente. Como se um quisessem proteger o outro de algo, ou como simplesmente ambos tivesse medo de perderem um ao outro.

-Hinata-chan ashiteru. – dizendo isso seus lábios novamente se encontraram, sendo que dessa vez a iniciativa não fora mais de naruto e sim de hinata.

-Eu também. – Naruto depositou um selinho carinhoso nos lábios da garota e se virou pra ir embora. Foi quando parou e disse:

-Hinata-chan,eu juro que sempre irei te protege-la. – disse ele fazendo pose de nice guy. Dizendo isso novamente se virou e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.

Continuou parada,olhando o loiro sumir de sua vista. Agora sim ela podia dizer que naruto-kun era "seu" e que não ficaria olhando de longe se perguntando se algum dia ele iria notá-la,isso jah havia acontecido.

Deveria ser por esse motivo que o sorriso da garota não saia de seu rosto.

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: #escudo# sei que vão me matar por esse final... E ainda mais pela demora que eu fiz vcs esperarem... GOMEN NE! Espero que gostem... hj tou muito feliz! Falei com meu love e ele tah falando direitinho comigo e não tah me tratando malz... Foi isso que me animou mais ainda pra terminar logo a fic XD!**

**Reviews:**

**Rama-chan:** Nhá foi mal rama-chan mais eu preferi deixa o shika com a tema pro próximo que eh o epílogo... Espero que vc gostem deles '!

**Nandy-chan: **Nhá eu matei sim o yuki o/ a sakura e o sasuke soh aparecem no próximo.

**Jessicahq: **foi mesmo...se ferrou...! Mais agora o yuki está morto XD

**Uchiha lara: **XD tah ai o próximo cap... brigado pela reviews espero que goste dele... XD!

**Eluna-chan:** #emocionada# arigatouuu,arigatou mesmu..! vc fez essa baka felix xD! Espero que goste desse cap... o/

**Talita-chan: **Eh claro que eu li sua reviews XD... Muito obrigada por ela... Nha obrigadu por tudo que vc disse #emocionada# nha espero que goste desse cap.. !

**Arigatou pelas reviews! Desculpe-me por naum ter colocados os outros casais... Mais eles vão aparecer no epílogo... E vou colocando logo o que aconteceu com SasuxSaku XD...!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, mesmo que seja me xingando... mais deixem reviews!**

**Hina hyuuga xD **


	16. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: infelizmente pertence ao kishi-teme ù.ú!**

_-Fala_

_"pensamentos"_

_#açoes#_

(comentarios bakas o.o)

"**Epilogo" **

* * *

Um vento fraco soprava em konoha. Entre as nuvens claras, que passeava pelo céu, um sol saia iluminando o local. 

A primavera. As pessoas da vila sorriam sem motivos. Devia ser porque, era uma época que trazia a felicidade repentina as pessoas. Os pássaros voavam, catando alegremente. As arvores eram enfeitadas por flores que traziam à beleza e vida a vila.

-Hinata-chaaaaannn - gritava o loiro correndo em direção a garota que o esperava em frente de sua casa. - Eh melhor irmos logo que se não vamos deixar o kiba e a ino esperando. – disse ele parando em frente dela, com seus braços atrás da cabeça e sorrindo.

-Hai!- dizendo isso pegou uma cesta que estava no chão.

- Tah tudo ai pro piquinique?- a viu acenando um sim com a cabeça. Foi então que pegou na mão dela, que não havia deixado sua mania de corar (:), e puxou-a correndo.

**

* * *

Um garoto estava sentado na beirada de uma ponte. Mexia seus pés,enquanto seus orbes negros observava ao movimento da água. Mais era o que parecia na vista dos outros. Na verdade seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. **

Essa época do ano era a época que mais lhe trazia lembranças. Apesar de ser lembranças de momentos que estivera feliz,o que se pode dizer que era pouco,era realmente muito doloroso. Lembrar que as pessoas,mais querida pra vc não estão mais ali do seu lado,não era nada fácil.

Apesar disso, o acontecimento que vinha a sua cabeça não era nada antigo. Podia ate se dizer que eh uma lembrança recente. Aproximadamente um ano atrás.

**oOo**

**-Flashback- **

_**Ding dong.**_

_Ouvira um "Jah vou" por trás da porta. Sentiu os passos vindo em direção à porta. A porta lentamente se abriu, revelando uma garota de cabelos róseos por trás dela. Parecia supresa com a visita. _

_-Sasuke-kun?Q-que você esta... Fazendo por aqui?_

_-Eu vi lhe ver. –disse ele. Parecia serio mais do que o de costume. _

_-Que bom que vc esta aqui! Quero ter uma conversa seria com vcs dois... – disse uma voz feminina por trás de sakura, o que a fez virar de repente. Pelo semblante em seu rosto poderia dizer que estava vendo um fantasma._

_Com isso sakura lentamente deu espaço pra sasuke entrar. Jah esperava por isso, e por isso temia pela reação de seus pais. _

**oOo**

**-Fim do flashback-**

Sentiu um braço sendo enlaçado em volta do seu pescoço, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Continuou observando a água.

-Dia lindo neh?- falava baixinho e como estava com a cabeça perto do ouvido dele, parecia que estava sussurrando. Ela tinha um sorriso confortável por entre seus lábios. Ouviu um suspiro por parte dele,mais jah estava acostumada com esse jeito dele,que nem esperava resposta.

Ele se virou ficando de frente pra garota. Colocou sua mão sobre a face dela,aproximando seus rosto lentamente.

**oOo**

**-Flashback- **

_-Sakura,eu e seu pai tivemos uma conversa muito seria...-Falava seria a sra haruno,que estava sentada ao lado de seu marido de frente pra eles. – decidimos que não concordamos com o namoro de vcs-_

_Antes de terminar de falar a sra. haruno foi interrompida por sakura que se levantou de repente. A garota ia falar algo, mais sua mãe levantou a mão pedindo pra que ela a deixasse continuar. Foi quando sentiu uma mão quente segurando o seu braço, ela olhou pro lado reconhecendo a face de seu namorado. Olhou indagando-o, logo depois se virou sentando no lugar que estava antes. _

_- Porem, Nos vamos permitir, por que sabemos que mesmo sem a nossa permissão vcs irão se encontrar mesmo..._

_-Doomo arigatou 'kaa-san,'tousan!- dizendo isso sakura abraçou os pais, que sorriam pela felicidade da filha, imaginando que fizeram à coisa certa._

_Sasuke apenas observava a cena com um meio sorriso entre os lábios._

**-Flashback off- **

** oOo**

Um vento forte começou a soprar, fazendo que seus cabelos esvoaçassem como se estivesse em uma dança frenética. As folhas voavam em círculos ao redor deles. E como se estivessem combinados, seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente e ao mesmo tempo ate seus lábios se tocarem.

**

* * *

Deitado na grama olhava as nuvens passeando pelos céus. E lentamente elas começaram a tomar forma. Reconheceu os traços do rosto que havia se tornado. Suas pálpebras lentamente foram se fechando. Sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando e abriu novamente seus olhos. **

Arregalou os olhos ao ver que a face que estava nas nuvens, estava bem próxima ao seu rosto. Ela estava sobre ele. Suas respirações mesclavam tornando uma soh. E sem dizer absolutamente nada, seus rostos foram se aproximando e se beijaram.

Foi quando sentiu uma folha caindo sobre sua testa que novamente abriu os olhos. _"Era... tudo um sonho?"_ revirou os olhos, _"problemática... tah um saco aqui sem vc! e esperar ate amanha..."._

**oOo**

**oOo**

Olhava todo o movimento da vila pela janela. Tinha sua cabeça encostada no parapeito. Parecia entediada e ansiosa. Saiu da janela e se jogou na sua cama. "_Que raios de dia longo..."._

**-Flashback-**

_Era aproximadamente 5:00 horas da tarde. O sol jah se punha e as pessoas jah iam fechando suas lojas e indo pra casa. No portão principal da vila duas pessoas que se despediam. _

_-Temari... naum queria que vc fosse... –dizia o moreno com uma de suas mãos acariciando a face da loira._

_-nem eu... Mais tenhu que ir... – sorria tristemente fitando os olhos do garoto a sua frente. – então ate semana que vem neh?- dizendo isso ela se virou pra ir embora._

_- Matte!- segurou o braço da garota fazendo-a se virar de repente. Seu corpo estava muito próximo. – naum vai se despedir direito não?-dizia ele lentamente, com um sorriso sensual. _

_Ela colocou a mao no pescoço dele, e puxou o rosto dele se aproximando mais ainda. Beijaram-se como se precisassem daquilo para sobreviver. Assim que recuperaram o fôlego continuaram se fitando ate a loira se pronuciar:_

_- Cuidado... não quero saber de vc dando em cimas das meninas dessa vila não viu? – tinha a mao na cintura e um olhar ameaçador._

_-Vai logo que eu tenhu um encontro daqui a pouco... – disse ele sarcástico._

_-Shikamaru!- reeprendeu-o dando tapas no ombro dele. Ele sorriu._

_-Vc eh realmente problemática neh? Eu te amo... – disse ele dando mais um beijo nela e selando o momento._

**- Fim do Flashback-**

-bebe-chorao... Eu também te amo! – disse ela se virando de lado na cama e dando um suspiro, e logo depois um sorriso aparecendo entre seus lábios.

**

* * *

Ao pé de uma cerejeira, havia um pano onde quatro shinobis estavam sentados. Em cima do pano havia comida. Ino e hinata observavam os garotos que comiam com uma velocidade incomum. **

-Kiba,Naruto! Vcs vão acabar se engasgando se continuar comendo desse jeito. – disse ino que parecia estar com uma gota enfeitando sua cabeça. Os dois ignoraram ela e continuaram comendo. Uma veia pareceu explodir na testa da garota e iria avançar em cima dos garotos se naum ouvisse uma voz a interrompendo.

-Naruto-kun... A ino tem razão... –disse hinata parecia um pouco assustada.

-Yosh! Hinata-chan! – falou naruto fazendo pose de nice guy e sentando ao lado de sua namorada.

Vendo que kiba continuava a ignorá-la, ino avançou em cima dele com um semblante assustador. Kiba começou a recuar a cada passo que ela dava, parecia assustado.

-Gomen nasai,Gomen nasai... – repetia kiba que ia se afastando cada vez mais. Quando viu que ela aumentou a velocidade de sua passada tentou, em vão, correr mais foi logo impedido por ino que apareceu do outro lado na sua frente. Ela deu uma risada maléfica enquanto estralavam os dedos, fazendo com que kiba começasse a suar frio.

Deu um pulo em cima de kiba e começou a entortar os pés dele, torturando-o.

Naruto soltou uma risada e murmurou algo parecido como "a ino eh assustadora..." e ficou em cima de hinata a beijando sensualmente enquanto ino e kiba ainda se matavam atrás deles.

Com essa cena o dia foi terminando. Os quatros logo estavam sentados um do lado do outro observando o por-do-sol. Tinha sorrisos enfeitando seus lábios. E um felicidade imensa invadia ambos,que curtia a companhia um do outro naquele momento.

Quem diria que eles no final ficariam juntos?Depois de toda aquela confusão...? (eu xP! O.o') Ninguém. E se naquele dia naruto e hinata não se encontrasse? E se naruto não descobrisse que gostava era de hinata?Provavelmente hinata ainda estaria observando-o nesse momento e com sua paixão "secreta" por ele(que soh ele não percebe XD)...

Mais tb podia ate ser diferente... Como eu disse ninguém sabe... Mas uma coisa eh certa: "tudo que acontece eh pq estar pra acontecer...".

**Owariii i.i**

**

* * *

****N/A: tudo bem... Epílogo feio... Mais eu naum sei o que colocar mais... entaum eh isso aew xDD!Mais agora eu juro que eu vou fazer um final decente nas outras duas fics... As quais eu vou começar a escrever agora xP!**

**Reviews:**

**Agradeço a todos vcs que acompanharam a fic me incentivando a continuar XD! Doomo arigatou!**

Dedessa-chan

Jessicahg

Eluna-chan

Talita-san

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Uzumaki Nandy

Rod-kun

Uchiha Lara

Rama chan

Larachan

Musa-Sama

Uchiha Sayuri

Dante-sama

onlyhistory

Julia Gondim

Shikamaru-sama

ItachiSaru

Hyuuga Danoninho

**Quero agradecer a Yume-chan que dedicou o cap pra mim! Ahh kiyuii-chan e a yamanaka ino s2 por terem escritos oneshots cute pra mim #olhos brilhandos#!**

**Nha e obrigadu tb as pessoas que leram e naum deixaram reviews!**

**Bem eh isso aew!**

**Kissus Já ne**

**Hina hyuuga XD!**


End file.
